My worse nightmare: Being Married to Him
by Lizzybedazzle
Summary: Yuki Cross was going to get married…. Did she like the idea? Not one bit. How did she get in the marriage? the story will explain… From the very beginning. Read to find out more & Review please. oh yes and it may start off cheery at first but the end no
1. And Heres Where The Nightmare Begins

_**Ok guys this is my first Vampire Knight Fan fiction, I Hope you all enjoy it, Umm at first the story may be alittle funny but the mood may change toward the end a lot of Drama. But anyway Enjoy, I'll be updating soon and I do Not own Vampire Knight! **_

Yuki looked out the window of the car as it pulled up to the great Mansion. She saw her friends crowed around the car happily screaming for joy as the Limo driver came to open the door. Her face peeved as her eyes stayed blank and straight ahead of her. Her friends were too stupid to realize that the girl didn't really want to go through this. Someone lifted the tail of her gown, she looked behind her seeing that it was her best friend Wakaba Sayori smiling at her with an apologetic look. Yuki Cross was going to get married…. Did she like the idea? Not one bit. How did she get in the marriage the story will explain… **From the very beginning:**

Yuki ran into the living room to catch the latest Bad Girls Club episode. She slid down the handle of the stairs until she got to the very bottom, she then bolted to the living room. She was almost near the couch reaching for the remote until her mother took it and smiled sweetly. "Yuki my dear, your father and I have some excellent news to tell you" Yuki looked up at her mother. 47 year old, Vampire Shizuka Hio- Cross. When ever she had good news its really a disaster, she would want Yuki to deal with some off the wall crap like wearing thoughts annoying big puffy dresses or being in beauty pageants when she had no real talent. But this.. This was going to be the worse one yet, her 18th birthday was less than a week away.

"What is it?" Yuki asked in a faint voice as the look of agony begin to spread across her face.

"Well Sweet heart you're growing up to be a Very Beautiful Young Woman and- Oh my I'm to excited to tell her" Yuki's father said in excitement. Kane Cross, the 50 year old human man who fell in love with my mother 20 years ago….. You do the math. This can not possibly be good if he's this excited.

My mother came towards me smiling her huge happily after smile kneeling in front of me as she tucked the stray hair behind me ear. "You're getting married sweet heart"

Horror struck me right then and there Married!!!!!!!! I'm getting married?! Then I couldn't hold it in anymore I had to ask who & why. Did I mention I had a Boyfriend?! "Who, Why?!"

"He's perfect very Polite, Handsome and Wealthy. It would be very good if you two married and you'd have an excellent life style. Look at what your dad gave me, a huge house, Diamond rings and not only that a heart of gold, the love of my life My Mercedes Benz"

Yuki jumped up "No, No, No, No. who Am I marrying Mother?" That's when the side of her lips curled up and my father begin to look around as if he were innocent. Horror struck "Is it someone I know?! Idol will not be happy. Mother what will I tell him?!"

"Well his parents already put him in an arranged marriage, His status is lower than yours anyway." her mother said shrugging as she smiled even more flashing her teeth.

"He's a full Vampire mother we are fully capable of having a decent marriage and we will make ends meet. You Married dad and he's a HUMAN!!!!!!!!!" Yuki screamed outraged. Everyone looked towards the door as the bell rang.

"He also owns most of Paris and Tokyo Compare that to what the Aido's have. Plus they're just Aristocrats, not pure blood royalty" her mother said sweetly as she walked to the door. "Oh Brilliant you're here"

"Why are you guys making me do this dad?" Yuki asked as her mother chatted excitedly in the background.

"Because we know you'll be taken care of my dear-"

They were cut off by her mother walking in with they're visitor. That's when Yuki's whole world shattered. "Kuran? You're making me marry Kuran of all people?!"

Pureblood Vampire prince Kaname Kuran, a 21 year old student who currently goes to some private yuppy college that I could care less about. Let me explain the History between Kuran and I, its no where near pleasant… he wanted to have me alone in a room with him, he wanted me to be his girlfriend and he also wanted to turn me into a full fledged blood sucker. Not happening,. I would have loved being a complete human but what can I say my father had weird taste.

Kuran smiled his marvelous shining smile which affected any girl except me of course. He walked over to me with such grace taking my hand and bending down while he brushed his lips against my hand. He looked up at me and I could feel the sneer spread across my face in disgust. "Yuki, my dear you look stunning as usual" he said smiling.

I pulled my hand away completely pissed that he actually touched me. "Don't touch me you slob, I'll kill you"

My mother clapped her hands in delight "Now, now Yuki be nice you don't want to treat your fiancé." as she pushed her daughter away from him.

"I'm not Marrying him!"

"You Are!" Shizuka growled demonically as she made everyone except Kuran jump. "You are to break it off with Aido tomorrow and you will be marrying Kaname next month. Now if you excuse me, I'll be making some tea IN THE KITCHEN" Shizuka said as she put emphasis on the two words so Kane would follow her.

Yuki stared at Kuran with daggers in her eyes as he smiled his most charming, angelic smile. "Now Yuki-"

"Cross to you" She said though gritted teeth as she looked away running her finger through her hair.

"Yuki" he continued smoothly "you're not being very lady like" he chuckled as strode to her side and stroked her cheek. She winced at his touch and her blood begin to boil as he touched her. She bought up her hand ready to strike him but he caught her hand before she could do any damage. "I will not tolerate such behavior. Just know this once we're married I will not let this slide. Do you understand me?"

I stayed silent staring intently he let me go quickly as my mother walked in happily with tea and biscuits in her hands. "Tea and Biscuits anyone?" She asked charmingly.

_**I Hope you all enjoyed, pleases review if I need any corrections. : ) Choa!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello readers! This is the second chapter of "My Worse Nightmare: Being Married to HIM". I want to thank those who reviewed my story, **_KanameZero4Eva_**, **_Gobi5no5Houkou **&** stabpinmonkey _**the other readers who also read my First Vampire Knight Fanfic. Thank you all so very much you have motivated me to write this next chapter!!!!! Any who please read and review, most importantly enjoy!**_

I waited behind the huge wooden doors as everyone silenced. Great I'm getting fucking married to this jerk. "Don't touch me!" I hissed at the stylist as she tried to fix a hanging strand of hair.

My father then came to my side smiling brightly, I rolled my eyes "Oh my dear you look stunning" I looked at my dad giving him what I would call the Shit Face. He squeezed my cheek "Now I'm going to need you to smile my dear we cant have you walking around with that sappy look on your face. You can go back to normal once this wedding is over."

I rolled my eyes "Oh thanks dad you make me feel a whole lot better" that's when the music started, the sound of the end of my life, the sound of my freedom out the window! I wanted to run, I tried to but my father pulled me back to his side.

"Now, now dear there's nothing to be afraid of" he tohooed as he pulled me back to his side rather roughly.

There was plenty to be afraid of, I was marrying my worse night mare. We walked down the aisle as cameras flashed and people gasped. I looked at my friends miserable, they didn't catch on, damn bimbos. They either winked at me or gave me thumbs up. Urgh I hate them now, why did I choose to hang out with such stupid girls. And then I saw him it pained me so much, my Idol with his new wife. He looked at me the corner of his lips were trying to raise but he couldn't find himself to do it. I wanted to so badly to run over to him and kiss him but then again it wasn't gonna happen.

I looked to the right seeing my mother boohooing… she was such an actress, the perfect one. Sometimes I really do wish I had her talents, I really could've weaseled my way out of this marriage like she weaseled her way into this one. She's such a gold digger, I love her though…. Sorta. My eyes then went to the left, before I looked at anyone else I looked at Wakaba, she understood what I was going through. Our eyes met warmth was there, telling me that I would make it out of this some how. She knew me so well and she went through this not to long ago.

My eyes then snapped at this idiot who stood before me with his stupid best man. He looked at me smiling his glamour smile, I wanted to strangle him. Fucking Kuran! You ruined my life.

I kept my face neutral as my father handed me over, the priest then came up smiling at us warmly. As he instructed Kuran to take my hands. I threw a malicious look at the priest and he jumped back saying something like never mind. That's when I smiled, Kuran looked as if he would kill me but he slipped a smile back on his face letting me know he would get me back.

The priest sighed in frustration as he whipped his forehead with the handkerchief. "Good afternoon everyone, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Kaname Kuran and Yuki Cross. In doing so they have both written their own vows, so I will now stand back and let them do what ever because I am not feeling a good vibe here. Call me when they're finished" the priest said as he rushed off the platform.

Kaname spoke first and I rolled my eyes, he's so irritating. "I Chose to write my own vow to celebrate this wonderful day" his eyes flashed to mine before he finished "But here it goes"

"Today, as I give myself to you my mind is clear and my commitment is strong and without reservation. I take you to be my life's partner. I will NEVER" he said putting emphasis on the word. "leave you nor forsake you; I will spend ALL my days at your side. We will share a LIFETIME of ETERNAL, immeasurable love." Everyone sighed as he finished I rolled my eyes and then smiled my sarcastic smile. Letting him know I didn't fall for his little act.

I reached into the front of my dress pulling out a piece of paper from in between my breast. I gave him a non sincere smile as I unfolded the paper. I Cleared my throat loud, almost rudely as I be gain to read.

"I Yuki Cross, will Take Kuran, I mean Kaname Kuran, to be My husband" I raised my eyebrows giving everyone that Yeah Right look. "And I will Love and Cherish him through sickness mnn yeah. Oh yes and I will Be with him until DEATH DUE US PART. Literally death due us part" I said sweetly as I took his hand into mine, everyone awed the little scene as I gave him the phoniest smile ever. Kaname glared at me obviously knowing what I meant. "Until I'm widowed" I mouthed to him smiling sincerely now. I could hear Idol laughing in the crowed he had obviously caught on to what I said which made me genuinely smile.

That's when the priest came back onto the platform wheezing, he again whipped his forehead with the handkerchief. "Well" the priest screeched, "those were very um interesting vows" he laughed nervously as he patted Kuran on the back so that he could calm down. "The rings?" he yelped nervously as the ring bearer ran up to the platform. "Yes now these rings are a symbol of your love and marriage. Now if you two just slip these on"

I pressed my fingers into my palms so he couldn't put the ring on her finger. He tightened the grip on her hand an she yelped out in pain. my hand loosened as he slipped it on my finger before I could refuse again. I began to put the ring on his finger but she dropped it purposely I smiled at Kuran waiting for him to pick it up but the priest did sliding it on Kuran's finger him self. "Now you may kiss the bride" I thought I would die in agony as the priest said those word. I'm married to this idiot, way to go parents thank you for ruining my life and Kuran thank you for being born. Because of you I have to live in eternal hell!

_**I Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll be updating soon and once again Thank you for reading!! Please review if you see any mistakes or if you would like me to add something with in the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey People here's chapter three of My worst Nightmare. I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story!!!!!!!! Any who I do not own vampire Knight and I want you to enjoy! Read own!!!!! : )**

I stood on the banister taking a good look at the ocean from the back of my new home. I looked at Idol smiling. I was putting on a front he always knew exactly what I was feeling because he also felt the same. Alright screw being serious for a moment. "Who would've thought my parents would hook me up with such an idiot?"

I asked as he burst out in laughter "I loved it when you recited your vows, especially the 'Death Due Us Part' thing, that was so hilarious" we both laughed until tears sprang from our eyes. "I was really expecting this to be our wedding. We would've had a beautiful family." Idol said sadly.

I looked up at Idol springing to my feet. "I got a brilliant idea!" Yuki yelled.

Idol Smirked at her knowing it was going to be something ridiculous. "Shoot" he responded as he leaned on the banister.

"I can trick Kuran into hating me, I Can make it happen. Eventually he'd want to divorce me" I said my face suddenly beaming with joy. "And then we'll run off and get married, Have the Family we always wanted Idol!" I was clapping with joy when I thought of it.

Idol flashed the smile he always did when he was truly happy. He got to his feet and looked at me with surprise. "Would you really do that?" he asked I nodded my head excitedly when he walked over and embraced me into his arms twirling me around. He set me down.

"I love you more than anything. I would do anything, Anything!"

"I'll tell Rima then" Idol said as he touched his chin.

"Isn't she your wife?" I screeched more alert now.

"She doesn't like the traditional way things are done" Idol said sighing "Which means it'll be easier for me to be closer to you. She's in love with someone else…. I think his name is.. What is it? Ummmm Ne- no um Senri Shiki!"

I gasped shocked "He's really a keeper, a very smart guy. I never knew he had the romantic side to him"

"Yuki" Idol took my hand in his. "I love you"

I looked into his eyes smiling warmly "I Love you too Hanabusa Aido" I wanted to kiss him but someone cleared their throat very rudely.

Our eyes flew up, Idol and I both groaned as we saw the man leaning in the door way with his arms folded.

"Aww come on Akatsuki why don't you ever leave us alone"

I looked at him shocked, he had the same reaction as I. "You know this idiot?" I asked pointing in Akatsuki's way in misbelief.

"For all of my 18 years" Idol looked to the side in disgust "He's my cousin" he grumbled

I looked at him in horror pointing to Akatsuki "THAT'S your cousin?" I asked in shock. "But he's such an arrogant a-"

"You guys are lucky enough that I'm keeping your secret" He said with his hand balling into a fist.

I laughed at him seeing his anger flair. Ever since Kuran proposed to me Kain was my body guard. He was absolutely annoying, unnecessary company… Completely a waste of space that takes up most of the oxygen I try to breath. Him and I were only annoyed with one another because we couldn't deal with each other. "So tell me why you're here" I said smirking, now leaning back.

When Kain chuckled my face automatically fell "All the guest are leaving, Including you my dear cousin. Please let me escort you outside the building." Idol let out a heavy sigh and then kissed me on the cheek. He walked through the door as he waved good bye with his shoulders hunched over. "Oh and Yuki?" I looked up to see Kain smirk at me and "your HUSBAND would like to see you"

I sighed in frustration walking from the balcony up to my bed room because I knew that was where he most desired me to be. He wanted to claim his "wife" but he wouldn't tonight, No Sir.

I walked in the bedroom closing the door shut. There he was laid out on the bed in nothing but a robe. He patted the center so that I could have a seat. But I sat on the edge. "Come closer my dear" he said pulling me into his embrace, bringing me closer to his lap.

"Let go of me Kuran and I will not allow you to call me Yuki" I said with a hint of venom in my voice.

"I'm your husband Yuki dear, I can call you what I like. I want to show you how much I love you" he said as he started nipping at my neck.

"That's It!" I said pulling from his embrace. I got off the bed, straightened my posture and begin to speak. "I will not stand for this" I took the body size pillow which was at the end of the bed and placed it down the middle. I Pulled the masking tape that was on the side on the night stand and started to tape it down to the bed. "This is my side of the bed, this is your side. You will not cross this line ever is that understood?" I asked.

"Yuki you're really being unreasonable"

I looked at him as if he were joking "Unreasonable Kuran? Unreasonable!" Ha I laughed not believing this was happening.

"Its Kaname, Yuki please"

"Please what KURAN?" I said placing my fist on my hips. "I was forced into this marriage, not knowing what was going to happen. I didn't even know that my mother was going to make this an option. Point is Kuran I don't love you, in fact I hate your guts. I wish my parents never met you."

That's when I saw his eyes darken, he came to me in what seemed like a flash and before I knew it I was pinned on the bed. "Yuki I've already made this clear, you are mine and no one else's. You are my wife and you will love me weather you choose to or not." I was scared now, he wanted to strangle me I knew that but I wouldn't let it show on my face. He closed the small distance in between us and his lips met mine.

He took his lips from mine and got up with the sudden quickness. "I'll be back in the room by ten. The bed better be back to normal when I come back."

That was all he said leaving me stunned "Jerk!" I yelled as he closed the door.

**Thank you guys for reading, Please review and I'll update soon! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all I am back with another chapter of "My worse nightmare: Being married to Him" before you all start reading I would like to give thank the readers who have read my story and took the time to review, **carryonwithoutme****,**stabpinmonkey**,**

& Gobi5no5Houkou. **I would also like to give a special thank you to DogsFang who has actually taken the time out of their daily schedule to message me. Thank you so much DogsFang for giving me ideas for this chapter and the following chapters that will come after. You have helped me a great deal! Any who for all readers please enjoy this chapter. Read and review. Once again to all readers thank you for your support. EnJoy!**

I walked to the room fuming, I spoke to Yuki's parents telling them how rude she's been. I'm so used to being in control, never in my life had I had a girl hate me so much. It made my blood boil whenever she disobeyed me, Yuki the girl that I wanted so long has been rejecting me. Kaname Kuran, she rejected a Kuran! And what made it worse was that she wanted that Aido guy.

I opened the door to the room seeing it a mess, which got me angrier. "Yuki!" I screamed now shaking. There were feathers all over the place she obviously slashed the pillows and it seemed as if she tried to cut the bed in half but she failed. Cotton stuck out from the middle of the bed. I rolled my eyes walking towards the bathroom. I walked in looking to the right the mirror was had bold words written on it in red lipstick. It clearly said "EAT SHIT AND DIE YOU BLOOD SUCKER!" and guess who I found? The little hag climbing through the bathroom window on a bunch of sheets that she tied together. Did I mention they were on my bed?

Her eyes widened as she saw my face and she begin to climb down the home made rope quicker "Oh no you don't" I said through gritted teeth as I grabbed the end of the rope pulling her up with out struggling. She screamed as she stumbled from the window and fell from her face. I smiled, yes I was very pissed and she looked at me her eyes wide in terror. "Come with me" I said my smile still plastered on my face as I grabbed her by the fore arm.

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

Shit I was expecting him to be here at ten on the dot, not nine forty. He pulled me through the bathroom door into the bedroom.

"What is this" he asked his voice both venomous and demanding. I almost winced at the sound of his voice but instead I shrugged carelessly. One thing I was good at was acting, even though I wanted to scream and call my mommy I stood there looking over the mess. I really did do a good job though I wanted to cut the bed a little more, Peh cheap ass knife.

He turned his head glaring at me, he hated my reaction. Three points for me Yay! "You really are wearing my patience down Yuki" He stared at me intensely I backed up but found myself against the wall. He trapped me with either of his hands against the wall, he had me cornered. "I don't know how much longer I can Tolerate a disobedient wife Yuki. Im really trying to bite the bullet here but its not working." he hissed. His lips went to my ear and I shivered as I felt his warm breath brush my skin, it was absolutely disgusting. "Besides you should be honored having me as a husband is a once in a life time chance Yuki. Do you know how many girls would want to be in your shoes right now? Plenty."

"Then why didn't you choose one of them then Kuran, Instead of choosing me the girl who loathes you?" I said angrily

"That's simple Yuki. Because I wanted you so I chose you Yuki, YOU" he said getting closer to me, he voice softened a little. He lowered one hand to my hip bringing me closer. I I tried pushing him away but it was useless. I turned my head so that he would kiss me on the cheek but he took my chin and jerked it back in place.

He held me firmly against him, I thought I would die. He crashed his lips to mine, the kiss was rough and angry, his hand lowered to the band of my sweats as he tried to slip him hand in. I attempted to knee him in his private but he took notice right away. He gripped both sides of my arms shaking me fiercely. He pulled me close whispering in my ear harshly. "You are mine like it or not. You will do your duty as my wife" he let me go as he walked towards the door. "I shouldn't have let you get away with so much before the wedding"

"It wouldn't have made a difference anyway" I mumbled as I folded my arms.

He narrowed his eyes at me before he spoke "Go to the guest room so the maids can clean up the mess you made. We have our honeymoon tomorrow, get some rest"

with that the beast walked out the door closing the door behind him. Honeymoon I'd completely forgotten. I begin to panic he was going to take me as in my virginity tomorrow! I'd have to make a plan and quick.

**Thank you all readers for showing your support and once again I would like to thank Dogsfang for their help!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello Guys I would like to think all of you who reviewed my story, I would also like to give a special thanks to DogsFang and Twitches for giving me ideas for the story! I finally finished my chapter guys. Though I had a little difficulty but I finished it!I must warn all of my readers that this chapter sets a drastic change within the story. It becomes some what darker but I still want you all to enjoy. Please tell me what you think. Another thing: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT but I do own the plot of this story! Any who enjoy, I worked long and hard on this story! READ ON! ^___^_

_**I screamed in terror as I clung onto the outside of the private jet's entrance. This stupid flight attendant was trying to pull me into the damn jet, no not this time. I hated flying I always thought that the plane would just drop out of the sky any random second. "No!" I screamed "I'm not getting on the plane!"**_

_**I Heard a angry growl come from behind us and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my torso pulling me easily from the entrance with out struggle. "Honestly" he huffed as he pushed me in the chair and strapped me down with a seat belt…. Almost too tight.**_

"_**Kuran" I hissed through My gritted teeth.**_

_**He smiled politely at the flight attendant who was now glaring at me " Excuse me, could you please give us a moment?" he asked giving her his best smile.**_

"_**Why of course Sir" she said smiling back, she bowed before leaving.**_

_**As soon as she disappeared he grabbed my face roughly forcing me to look at his highly disturbing face. "Look I don't have the patience for you right now, nor do I think I ever will" I tried to turn my head away but he jerked it back. "You will listen and do everything I say is that understood. You will let me do as I please to you, You will like it and I will not take no for an answer" I opened my mouth but he spoke before I could reply he snapped. "You will speak when you are spoken to. I will not have you speaking back to me. Second off you will start wearing dresses instead of this ridiculous swaddle." Swaddle? I was only wearing a pair of jeans and a t- shirt. "I will not have my wife dressing in clothing that will expose your body. And thirdly, I will not allow you to be with other men, you will not be allowed to touch them or even speak to them unless I have told you so." **_

"_**What are you an idiot?" I asked staring at him in disbelief. "I know that you aren't telling me what to do." Before I could say anything else I felt a sudden jolt, the plane was taking off and I couldn't stand heights. I grabbed on to Kuran as the plane flew up a couple of feet at a time.**_

_**He smiled, that bastard smiled his satisfied smile. I wanted to smack the look off his face. If he thought he'd won, he had another thing coming . He laughed "You do need me for something after all" I rolled my eyes as he chuckled to himself…. I wanted to strangle this ass hole so badly.**_

_****_

_With in hours the plane finally landed, hours seemed like an eternity for me. I Clung onto Kuran… unwillingly as we got off the plane. I wobbled as my foot touched the concrete, he caught me before I loose my footing. He laughed as he picked me up bridal style. That's when I sobered up._

"_Put me down you ass hole!" anger flared through me._

"_Shut up" he muttered as limo drove up to us. I yelped as he threw me in the limo and closed the door quickly. I scrambled to the opposite side of the limo as he stayed put and looked out the window….. He looked bored, he examined his nails before he spoke. "We're going to meet up with a friend of mine for dinner. Her name is Sara, shes a very dear friend of mine I expect you to be on your best behavior" He narrowed his eyes at me as I rubbed the sore spot on my leg. "Do not speak to her unless she asks you something. I will explain everything to her"_

"_What is she your ex girlfriend or something?" I mumbled as I glared at him._

_He looked out the window again "Like I said she's an old friend"_

_I smirked trying not to laugh, I then remembered how he got me in here "Kuran" I said through gritted teeth "If you ever and I mean fucking ever put your hands on me, you will pay. I'll scratch you fucking eyes out"_

_He sighed as he grabbed her arm with quickness "When we get back from dinner tonight, I will make sure you are mine Yuki and completely mine. I will be your first and only love, you will have my son and I will change you. You will join the line of the pure bloods when this process is complete. There will be no way you can back out and I mean No way. You are mine." _

_The car stopped instantly and the door opened. We both got out of the limo standing in front of the huge hotel. He took my hand literally dragging me into the entrance. Then there came a voice._

"_Mr. Kuran how nice it is to see you" the man took a bow. "I must apologize we weren't expecting you until another hour so your suite isn't quite prepared yet. We have a spare room that will be available for the time being, you are welcome to use that for the time being." The man was tiny probably about 5'1 and skinny. He looked nervously at Kuran trying not to make eye contact. He wore small round glasses and his toupee was crooked. _

_I cocked my head to the side seeing this jittery man. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up "Aww you poor thing, I know how you feel to repugnant face like that I would be afraid too." _

_Kuran narrowed his eyes at me and man looked up at me in amazement he took my hand and kissed it "Ahh you must be Yuki Cross or should I say Kuran now he raised both of his eyebrows. Your father has helped us out a great deal here in France, we've gone international ever since he started to support us financially" I smiled feeling as if I had won but then Kuran cleared his throat rather rudely which made the man get fidgety again, why did this asshole always have to ruin my five minutes of glory? "Kuran your family has also helped a good deed, without you we wouldn't even exist right now"_

"_Can we be shown to our room now?"_

"_Actually I was wondering- Hey put me down!" I screamed pounding Kuran's he followed the bell man into the elevator as we went up a couple of floors. _

_The elevator door opened and we followed the door man to the room. The door opened and there was a bright glow. Kaname set me down as he thanked the door man and tipped him. The room was nice, the walls were a pale pink and the carpet was almost a crème colored white. The room was spacey it had a small bar, a bed, a couple of love seats and chairs it was a Victorian styled room. And my eyes widened when I saw the windows wide open and the curtains blowing in. WINDOWS!!!!!! I Had it but before I could think of the idea any more I felt him yank my wrist as he pulled me close to him._

_He brought his lips to my ear as he begin to speak "Don't even think about it, I know what you're plotting and its not going to work Mrs. KURAN" He purred the name into my ear, I was completely grossed out by this this point. I needed to get out of this awkward position. He gave me a soft push toward the bathroom and went to the closet and pulled out a huge white box. "Your gown is in here, freshen up and get changed" he gave me a gentle push towards the bathroom. _

_I Turned around realizing what he had in mind after dinner. I threw the box on the floor and stomped over towards where he was standing. "Look, I know what you're planning and I'm not going to let you do it, I'm not going to let you boss me around!" I said screaming at the top of my lungs._

_I saw his teeth grit for a second and I can tell that he was counting in his head to calm him down. He exhaled finally relaxed, her walked over to me cupping my chin in his hands "Get ready" he said soothingly, he pushed my face away picking up the box. He shoved it in my arms._

_**Kaname's P.O.V.**_

_I stared at the little bitch as the words left her mouth. "Look, I know what you're planning and I'm not going to let you do it, I'm not going to let you boss me around!" I wanted to strangle her right then and there until she couldn't breath but then I remembered… She was my wife, she was going to have my kids and I was going to have my way with her no matter what. I took a deep breath closed my eyes Five, four, three, two, one. _I exhaled.

I walked over to her taking her chin in both of my hands "Get ready" I said trying to sound as calm as I could she didn't know what I had in store for her tonight.

With in an hour she was ready, she stepped out of the bathroom wearing her delicate white evening gown. The top was fitted followed by a flared skirt that reached just below her knees. Along with pink ballerina flats, she wore her hair up into a neat bun allowing her diamond studs and pearls to show. She looked stunning until she opened her mouth of course.

"Alright lets get the fuck out of here and get this over with" 

I frowned at her, she completely ruined my image of how beautiful she looked. She was such a pain in the ass. I tried to keep my cool, we were about to go to dinner and I had to remind myself that I would have her as I wanted later. 

**Dinner: Yuki's P.O.V.**

"Well this is certainly eventful" Sara said completely bored. "I don't see why your parents would allow you to marry a half breed… she's not interesting at all" 

That's it this bitch was really irritating "Look um, Sara I do not believe I asked what your opinion was. Nor do I really care if you like me or not. What's done is done, give it a rest already"

"Yuki enough" Kuran hissed, I yawned this was indeed boring. He looked like he wanted to hit me when I spoke back. Oh yes I remembered everything he told me in the car. Was I going to listen to him? Well people we all know the answer to that.

She looked at me outraged but all I did was yawn "Do you know who you are talking to?-" 

I cut her off "Im very well aware of whom Im talking to, do I care? No. now if you excuse me I'll be using the ladies room" I got up from my chair as I walked to the bathroom. I opened the door and then went to the stall. Once I was finished I washed my hands. My eyes went up towards the mirror and I saw the blond looking at me. I rolled my eyes "Yes Sara?" I asked in a sarcastic tone while drying off my hands.

"Look if you don't want him, I'll gladly take him" Sara snapped.

I turned around "Oh you can have him believe me. If I wanted to be married to a self arrogant bastard then I would've been married to him sooner. I was forced into this marriage any ways. Oh yes and just because you're a pureblood it doesn't mean I'll be kissing your ass is that understood?" I stood up straight looking her dead in the eyes.

She grabbed me by the hair pulling me to her. I smacked her face leaving a couple of scratches and a hand print on her face. She slapped me back, I touched my chin feeling blood roll down my cheek. She smiled in satisfaction but I wasn't finished with her yet. I slammed her against the wall only to have her slam me back. It seemed as if she were taking it easy on me because if she really wanted a good fight I would be dead by now. I was only a a half breed after all, I wasn't as strong as her but I wasn't going to take it easy on her.

I grabbed a metal trash can flinging it in her direction, it hit her in the stomach she hadn't seen that coming. She let out a small cry as she fell to the floor. I ran through the huge bathroom ducking in and out of stalls. I then bumped into her. Damn she really did move fast. She brought her claws to my throat, as she backed me against the wall she sighed letting me go.

"You fight pretty good for a Hampire" She smirked taking her claws from my neck.

"You took it way too easy on me, it could've been a better fight." we both laughed as we walked back towards the sink to clean our selves up. "Ya healing already?" I asked sara as she took the dry blood from her cheek only showing that the cut had already disappeared.

"Yea Kaname's not going to be happy with you when he sees you like this" 

"Oh Kuran? I could care less" I said rolling my eyes

"I told him this wasn't going to work out. He really wanted you… for what reason I don't know. You don't want to be in this marriage."

"Why would you want something like That?" I said refering to Kuran.

She laughed a silvery laugh as if it had been a silly question. "Are you seriously asking that?" she whipped her. "He's got a load of money, he's obviously handsome and a PUREBLOOD" she smiled.

"Well you can have him, I'm in love with someone else any way…. Wait can you help me? He'll listen to you you're his long time friend." I clung to the sleeve of her dress

"It would be pointless Yuki"

"If he falls for you, he can divorce me and you can have everything.. The money, his kids and him" I stood there waiting for her answer, the wait was agonizing.

"I'll see what I can do, but I really cant promise you Cross" she said in a serious tone. "Once his mind is made up its made up. I cant really say anything" 

Sara and I exited the restroom, I heard a woman gasp as she saw the gash across my face and the rip in her own. We sat down Kuran glared at us he was royally pissed, what's fucking new?

The three of us went back to the hotel, he asked the bell man to show me to our suite.

**Kaname's P.O.V.**

I watched after Yuki waiting until she disappeared from my sight before I spoke "Sara"

Sara sighed as she looked into my eyes, I could tell she knew what I was going to ask her. "Why are you with her Kaname? You deserve so much better. Some one who actually loves you" she touched my cheek, I took her hand from my face placing her hand back to her side.

"It's not your place Sara" I answered coldly.

"But I love you, I actually want to make this work" She pleaded, I know half of this was an act but I could see that she meant most of what she was saying.

"What did she tell you Sara, I must say you did a really good job distracting her like that" she looked at me hurt as if she wanted to cry. "If you tell me I'll have your father taken out of jail"

She looked up at me, tears were forming at the corner of her eyes *Bingo* she was going to tell me. "She wants a divorce, she wants you to hate her. Even though she didn't say much I heard what she was thinking…. She wanted to go back to Idol and spend her life with him" My anger flared and she croaked. "Kaname don't hurt her, its not her fault!"

I grabbed Sara roughly clamping my nails into her skin. She whimpered "She is mine and I will do as I please" I walked to our original Suite looking around to whereYuki was, she was in the bathroom. 

I opened the door seeing the girl slide the dress off other shoulders onto the floor. She turned her head in my direction quickly, as she pulled the dress from the floor covering the upper half of her body. "GET OUT YOU PERVERT, I'M ABOUT TO TAKE A SHOWER" though she was loud I didn't let her say much. I strode over to her grabbing her roughly pulling her close to me. Her back against my chest, she dropped the dress from shock. She struggled trying to get free from me but I pulled her over to the bathrooms counter shoving any products that laid on the counter out of the way with my arm.

Everything crashed to the floor breaking as she screamed in terror. I pushed her onto the marble counter her bare chest smashed to it as I begin to slide her underwear off. She tried to pull her legs together but I pulled her hair causing her more pain. Her legs gave in as I turned her around so she would face me. Tears streamed down her face she kicked and screamed as I spread her legs placing both of them around my hips. I placed my lips on hers, I was pissed extremely pissed. I wanted to fuck the day lights out of her until she screamed my name. This would be the last time the bitch would think about another man. She'll only think about pleasing me.

I paced my head between Yuki's legs licking her nub, she sobbed as I made her body betray her, she was wet. I rubbed my hand against my member making sure it was ready for what I was about to do. I undid my pants taking myself out I spread her legs wider positioning myself to her entrance. With one push I was inside of her, she screamed digging her nails into my back but I didn't stop I kept on going.

I pulled her body closer to mine as I begin to climax, I pounded her a little more roughly until I released into her. I felt her whimper as I stopped, she cried and cried I pulled myself from her stroking her hair. She burried her face into her hands. "Yuki I meant no harm. I only did this because I love you" I cradled her in my arms as I took her to the bed. I laid her down still watching her cry. I stroked her back, some what satisfied with my self. She finally knew who wore the pants in this relationship and it wasn't her.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I know its sort of a bummer the way it ended but the story will be happier but I cant promise that I will be in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone here is another Chapter of My Worst Nightmare: Being Married to him! I really do apologize for the delay, school has been extremely crazy lately but Im still writing. Before you girls and guys start reading I'd like to thank a couple of people. First and foremost I would like to thank my home girl Twitches and my Awesome guy friend DogsFang for giving me ideas for the story. I would also like to thank those of my readers who reviewed and added me to their favorite and alert list: Sinister Doll, Angeldu59, Stoccarda, Akashiya Kayuki, Kannabi888, ecyoj06, Lapislazuli Stern, anastasiyafokina, KanameZero4Eva & stabpinmonkey. I would like to thank you all for suportting as well as reading my story! You all are Awesome! Thank you so very much! Anywho, I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters but I do own the plot. Any way before I hold any of you guys and girls up, Have a good time and read! READ ON!**

She sat in the tub with her knees pulled into her chest looking straight ahead. I decided to bathe her, she's been sitting in the same position for about an hour without even touching a thing. I stuck my hand into the water getting the wash cloth, rubbing the bar of soap on it I began to work the cloth along her body.

"We're going to my parents tomorrow. They'll be more than pleased to see a disciplined wife. You have made a great improvement over the past three months I must say." There was just silence she rested her head on her knees looking straight ahead. "That's all you need to do my love" I took her chin with my hand gently causing her to look at me. "All you have to do is listen and I wont hurt you. I am the best thing that you can ever have Yuki. The very best. I can take care of you, I can give you the world if I wanted." She looked at me with her insensible eyes. I smirked in satisfaction "Just a way a wife should behave, like my little pet." I let go of her chin and continued to wash her.

I went on about the rest of the week and what my parents expected. "I want you to speak when asked something" I smirked. "You will be expected to be in bed by eight thirty every night. I will be in the room at ten o clock and you will be awake waiting for me" she let out a small sigh, her eyes still looking in the distance. Her knees where pulled closer to her chest as she rested her cheek on her knees. "And if you fail to wait up for me you will have a rude awakening" I said as I got up to get her towel. I held it open as I stuck my hand out to help remove her from the tub.

She looked at my hand and I could see her shiver slightly she became a little more alert. She pressed her lips together as her brows pressed towards one another. She took my hand allowing me to help her out. I wrapped the towel around her shoulders standing behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her closer to me. "Yuki" I purred as I rested my chin on her shoulder. "I Love you" She just stood there motionless.

"you'll be mine forever Yuki" I whispered "Mine"

**The Kuran's Manor: **

Yuki sat at the table looking straight ahead. She had her hands folded over one another with her back straight. My mother came into the dining room greeting both of us

"Kaname" She greeted stiffly. "Yuki" Yuki stood up automatically as she heard my mother say her name with distaste.

"Mrs. Kuran" she bowed only being polite.

My mother automatically snapped at me "When will you be Changing her?" her words were harsh.

"Tonight Mother" I responded

"Good because I don't want your father to walk in smelling this filthy mutt. Urgh half breeds." My mother looked at Yuki, clearly disgusted by the girl. "Look at her she cant even look me in the eye" my mother spat. She walked over to Yuki grabbing her face taking a really good look at her. "I have the slightest idea of what your father was thinking before he arranged this marriage you could've been married to Shirabuki" She looked at Yuki closely examining her. "Heh she's weak" My mother took her hand from her face. She begain to walk out the dining area but stopped before exiting. "The doctor will be here in a couple hours to check her uh…. Status"

**Yuki's P.O. V. **

I did as I always did I stood there not moving one bit. he took my hand guiding me, we both walked up the stairs to his room. We walked in he closed the door shut, I knew what was going to happen next. He led me to the bed. "Lay down" he ordered. I did as I was told, it was worthless to disobey him it would only be more painful on my behalf. I laid down as he got on top of me. He pulled my dress up and underwear off. He undid his pants. He Rubbed me with his fingers until he felt I was ready. He positioned himself to my entrance and slowly entered me. I looked into his eyes as he would instruct me to do when ever he 'Made love' to me. he pushed my hair back from my face. I could feel the tears start to form at the corner of my eyes as he thrusted inside of me deeper and deeper.

I started to pant, my body was betraying me again, I could feel the heat inside my stomach build up. I was on the edge, he lowered his lips to mine forcing his tongue into my mouth. He growled when I didn't respond and became rougher, I gave in pressing my lips to his, he slowed down a little trying to feel every part of me. He stopped for a second looking in my eyes and kissed me almost lovingly. He began to move once again in and out of me our climax was close. He sped up picking up the rhythm, within seconds we both collapsed.

He looked into my eyes seeing the tears pour from them,. He whipped them with the corner of his sleeve. Then we heard a knock. "Yes?"

"It's me" a male voice called calmly from the other side.

"I'll be there in a second" Kaname answered.

**Kaname's P.O.V.**

I got up from the bed, fixing myself up before answering the door. I opened the door slightly "Dr. Ichijo, how pleasant it is to see you" I said politely.

"As it is to see you Mr. Kuran. Now I'm here to see your wife. May I?"

"Why of course" I held the door open so that he could come in.

He came in smiling at Yuki who was now under the covers staring at the ceiling. "Yuki my dear how are you?" he said in a soft soothing voice so that she could respond. Yuki turned her head in his direction smiling sadly at him. He looked at her concerned and then nodded. "Mr. Kuran, do you mind standing outside for a couple of minutes so that I can examine her?"

I was shocked by his sudden decision "Of course" I said walking out the door.

I waited outside for about a half an hour before he came out , he closed the door quietly. "She's sleeping now Kuran, you should let her rest" he said not looking at me. "She wont be able to conceive if you continue to do this to her, you're the reason why she's been having complications"

"I don't need you to tell me how to treat my wife. I love her that's all that matters"

He stayed quiet for a second "I stitched her up and the pain killers are on the night stand. Give it to her twice a day. Once in the morning and once at night. I'll be back with in a week" with that he walked off.

**Ok peeps that was the end of the 6th**** chapter! I hope you enjoyed. Once again thank you all for the reviews! Chapter 7 will be up soon! Please leave reviews ppl! Loveya all!**

.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello All I really do and Yes I mean really apologize for the delay! School and work has been driving me Wacko so I havent really been able to update any of my Fanfics! But anywho I would like to think those of you who have reviewed, It means the world to me that you all are enjoying my story! To Move on I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT sadly, but I do own the plot of this story. I want you all to sit back, relax and read! Please review once you're finished.**_

Everyone chatted amongst us happily, I stood there motionless as Kaname looked at me "Smile" I winced at the sound of his voice and did as he said.

His mother and father walked over to where we were standing. His father seemed unsatisfied with the little charade we were putting on. He sneered at me, disgusted with my very presence "Why hasn't she been conceiving?" he asked in a dangerously low tone. I was about to open my mouth but suddenly shut it when Kaname beat me to the punch.

Looking his father dead in his eyes " Yuki get me a drink." I nodded as I walked towards the punch bowl. I could tell this discussion was not going to go well. His father was getting very impatient, he wanted me to conceive, he wanted me to be a full fledged vamp. Even though I did everything Kaname wanted those were my two biggest fears.

I took the a cup only having a cup full of punch given to me, I looked up "Yuki I'm so sorry" It was Sara, I didn't look at her I just turned watching Kaname and his father converse. "I didn't know he would go that far Yuki" I took a deep breath, I placed the glass on the table before walking away. I needed some rest.

"Kaname dear, I'm going to retire for the evening"

He looked at me nodding, "Get some rest dear"

I walked into the hallway from the gathering as I closed the door tightly behind me. The hallway was dark, that's how I liked it. No one was here to stop me or fight me. I kept my eyes on the floor as I walked.

I turned the corner only having my self bump into someone, I felt their arms settle me as I tried to refocus. I looked up in surprise seeing the one person I thought I would never see again. He looked at me in the eyes as he studied the expression on my face "Idol" His name barely left my lips, my very first love.

He wrapped his arms around me as he whispered something in my ear that I couldn't understand. "Yuki I shouldn't have let you go without a fight, I'm such an idiot"

I Stood there frozen for a moment or two. I removed his arms from around my waist and he tried to take my hand but I snatched it away from him. "I'm going to bed, he'll kill us both if he catch us like this"

Idol stood there as I walked down the hall and opened my bedroom door, then that's when he said it "Yuki I will have you back in my arms one day. I promise you. I wont treat you like that jerk I won't do what he does" I looked at him, my face emotionless. I walked in the room silently closing the door. I Sat on the bed as I kicked my shoes off, the tears welled in my eyes. I missed him so much, I would like to see that promise fulfilled.

**Kaname's P.O.V.**

"We can not afford complications at a time like this, we need another future heir for our empire. The sooner the better."

I stayed quiet for a couple of moments "What Happens if she cant?"

My father cleared his throat as he looked behind him motioning someone to come over. "Kaname I'd like you to meet Ruka Souen"

I stared at her in awe, she was unspeakably beautiful. Her golden locks and her eyes. Her eyes are what captured me the most. She smiled at me, pleased with my reaction as she put her hand out. I bowed low taking her hand in mine as I claimed my lips to it. "Pleased to meet you"

"As It is to meet you, Kaname" My name rolled off of her lips so smoothly.

I could feel my lips part simply amazed by the affect she had on me. My father's lips curled, he was satisfied, very satisfied. "There's a room available upstairs Ruka, maybe my son can meet you up there in five minutes?"

Ruka raised one eyebrow up as she looked at me "I'll be on my way up now"

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

My eyes shot open as I heard the door close, I saw Kaname walk in as he sat on the bed and undid his tie. I looked over at the clock seeing what time it was. "It's four in the morning"

"It was a wild party" he said his eyes were some what mellowed. He leaned over towards me placing his lips on mine that's when I smelled her.

"I cant seem to understand Kaname" I said in a low voice. "Why is it that you chose me… I know that I shouldn't be questioning but you don't love me at all"

"I do love you"

"You do not, you love my body and reputation not me" He was getting aggravated I could tell. "I know what you did last night" I whispered.

He looked at me, the fire was beginning to burn in his eyes. "And what is it that I did Yuki?" he said through gritted teeth.

"You Slept with her! I knew what your father was going to do from the start, but what I don't understand is why you chose to marry me. You have all of these beautiful women around who are willing to give themselves to you. But you chose me, the one who had a future ahead of her, one who wanted to live out her dreams, One who was once in love with someone she wanted to create a family with and grow old with. I Don't see that with you"

He grabbed me within seconds, pushing my chest into the bed "I chose you because" I could feel him slipping the strap off of my shoulder and raising my gown up to feel my hips. He brushed aside my hair from my neck, licking and nipping at it. "of your father's stupid little company that was over powering mine. I chose you because I knew there was a possibility of getting his empire along with my own one day. I Also chose you because you are one of the most stunning individuals that I have ever laid eyes upon. You are mine Yuki." he whispered in my ear. He licked the most sensitive spot and then that's when I felt it, the most agonizing pain ever.

He sunk his teeth into my skin as he begin to lap up my blood. I closed my eyes feeling as if my head were about to explode and then all I saw was black. Everything around me had disappeared and all I saw was myself standing and a ceiling light hanging above my head. I sat down on the floor pulling my knees into my chest as I rocked myself back in forth as I saw blood dripping from the lamp onto my arms. I covered my ears as I heard the sound of sirens go off, they seemed too loud as the echoed off the walls. I dug my nails into my skin as I begin to scream.

"Yuki, Yuki!" I stirred as I heard my name being called. I opened my eyes seeing myself wrapped in Idol's arms. I looked at him, he wrapped his arms tightly around me, it seems like he was crying.

I looked around seeing the bed covered in my blood "Id-" before I could say anything he crashed his lips to mine. I froze and for the first time in a long time I didn't feel pain. I felt my heart beat as if I were reawakening again…… I felt Yuki Cross coming back. I placed my hand on his cheek as I rubbed it. He looked at me so lovingly. "I've missed you" I pulled out of his arms as I stood up. I could still feel the dampness on my body and feel the stickiness of my blood. I walked toward the opened window feeling the breeze as the curtains were being blown in. I laughed to myself and smiled as I looked over my shoulder "Some things never change, you're still using the window I see"

I laughed once more as Idol smiled at me sadly, I walked over placing my hand on his cheek one more. He gently took my hand kissing the palm of it and holding it within his. "Lets run away Yuki"

I took my hand placing it under his chin allowing him to look at me, He looked up at me in amazement as I smiled sweetly at him "Not until I deal with him" I said my smile becoming wider, I had so much I wanted to do and I knew I would be back to my normal self once more but I would have to be a little more slick.

_**Thanks for reading guys and Girls! Please Review, tell me what you think and What you want to happen! Love ya all! SPANX!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello all I'm back after a long stressful year as a senior in High School which sucks! Any who I updated The story and I'm sorry for the long ass delay, I've just been sort of Lazy! I thank all who have been reading and reviewing my story! But to keep this sort, I Do Not own Vampire Knight, I just own the plot to my story and I hope you all enjoy! And a special thanks to Dogs Fang and Twitches for being on my ass and helping me come up with the ideas for this chapter! Love ya all!**_

Our lips were locked as we made out in the cramped space. He lifted my leg to deepen the kiss; it was so hot that I could feel the sweat seep through his T-shirt. We broke away for a second; I licked my lips tasting the mint from his breath. He leaned in for another kiss capturing my lips; his hand crept up my shirt. Before we could go any further there was an urgent knock on the door.

"Yuki! Yuki!" I banged the back of my head repeatedly on the wall behind me, I was so annoyed.

"What" I said through clenched teeth, it was Wakaba.

"Don't you what me, come out of that closet this instant!" She hissed through the door, yep that was my best friend alright.

"Why are we always interrupted like this" Idol asked annoyed as he opened the door.

I looked at Wakaba as we exited, she was annoyed…. Really annoyed and did I like that? Maybe you readers can answer the question for me. Wakaba stood there with her arms crossed tapping her foot impatiently. Idol watched her with an eyebrow raised; he knew what would come next.

"Do you guys have any idea what time it is? Yet alone how long I've been looking for you two?... Decades"

"Waki, really it's only been a couple of minutes" I said and she gave me the death glare. I swallowed for a moment taking back my words.

"First of all It's been Three hours and second of all your "Husband" is on his way. Oh yes and guess what?" She asked sarcastically. "Your parents are also on their way. Now unless you want to get caught doing what you aren't supposed to, I'd really suggest you to get your tail upstairs right now and get cleaned up. Besides your bath is ready" I stood there speechless and scared for my life, she almost sounded like my mother. "Now Come" She grabbed a hold of my arm as she dragged me down the hall.

"Hey, what about me" Wakaba turned around and smiled.

"Oh your bath is ready, with a radio on the side waiting to be pushed in" Idol chuckled as she pulled me down the hall.

We got to my room in no time. I stripped off my clothes and began handing them to her. This has recently became a daily habit. It's been at least three months since I've snapped out of my trance. If it weren't for Idol I wouldn't be back to my old self. I've gotten lucky since Kuran took over his father's empire. He was gone for at least three months at a time and I would only have to have sex with him once or twice when he came back.

"Come on Yuki, your baths ready" I was pulled into the bathroom and dunked into the large tub. Wakaba started to scrub me hastely. "Now fill me in on everything that's been going on for the last three months. I ran into Akatsuki earlier he just said you idiots ran off somewhere and he was tired of playing Hide and go seek. Now Talk"

I smiled a little as I looked at her excitedly "Well, Kuran is the owner of the company now, so he's been spending a lot of time from home… Thank Goodness" Yuki said as she sat back and sunk lower into the tub.

Wakaba laughed as a smile spread across her face "Well that's a relief. I'm actually glad you're back to your old self again… I thought you were never going to be you again." She let out a laugh and then suddenly stopped as if something hit her "And his hoe bag?"

I snorted sitting back in the tub a little more before I spoke "She's with him every time he goes on his business trips. He only takes me on vacation, I am the "caged bird" after all" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well sure, You're just as much of a caged bird as he is" We both let out a small laugh. "You'll be out of this soon trust me. Someone will find out he's creeping around and he'll be in a shit load of trouble. I can see the tabloids now 'Kuran's Secret affair, Adultery is in the mist"

"That's what I'm praying for, a little scandal… I could play the innocent one"

"Of course and I think it would work, His family will be ashamed and hopefully disown him"

"I don't know about that…He is a pureblood"

"And you're his innocent wife who has his blood inside of you. It seems like you would have the upper hand in this because you are a female after all. Well I'm just really glad you're back to normal. I know I said that already but I'm just so happy"

"Yes me too, that bastard, must have poisoned me or something. I was completely out of it"

"I say you should have poisoned him when you had the chan-" Wakaba sniffed the air for a moment I laughed as I saw Wakaba's face wrinkle. "Your Husbands home" She said as she rolled her eyes. "Hurry up and get out of the tub, that idiot smells anything and everything. Oh yes and another thing, I'm burning these clothes"

"But that's my favorite outfit"

"You should have thought about that before you decided to make the closet a love nest"

"Can't you wash or disinfect it or something?"

"Well if he weren't here now I would have done it, but he's here and he'll murder both of you… who knows maybe the three of us because he'd figure I was in on it any way. I have eternity to live; I really don't want to have it shortened"

"I wouldn't be surprised if that ditz thought I was sleeping with you"

Wakaba snorted as she hurried and threw the clothes in a plastic bag, she froze for second before tying the bag. "I have to go, he's in the lobby and he wants to see you pronto" and with a flash she threw the bag over her shoulder and fled.

I pulled the stopper from the drain before I stepped out of the tub. I then walked over to the shower and turned the temperature to piping hot. I closed the glass door as the water begins to beat across my skin. I tilted my head back allowing it to rinse my neck. I wish I didn't have to hide my relationship with Idol, I wish I could let everyone know he was mine and I was his. Idol I really do love you.

I closed my eyes as I thought of today and how much fun Idol and I had with each other. We walked through the garden, played a game of chess, read stories out loud and you guys know the rest. Everyone would smile at us thinking we just had a close friendship. They knew this much, we were both married, not to each other of course. They believed that we would NEVER cheat on our "Spouses" boy did they have another thing coming. I'm In Love With Hanabusa Aido

And I will somehow and some way get Kaname out picture.

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I wrinkled my noise, oh yea I smelled him alright. Time to put on my poker face. I smiled pleasantly as I walked into the other room. I saw him sitting on the bed reading a news paper. I took a couple of more steps towards the bed and leaned on the post, looking at him seductively.

"I missed you so much" as if I'd actually miss a disgusting pig like that. While he was away I was getting some action and some good action at that. He always had to come back from his trip and spoil things with his stuck up attitude.

He sat the news paper down and looked at me over his lenses. He smiled "Come to me Yuki" God I hated when he said my name it was like the grim reaper calling my name.

I did as he said; He leaned in for a kiss and I did too…Barely. In all honesty I wanted to go running the other direction but I had to put on my little charade. He deepened the kiss by pulling me onto his lap and pulling my legs on either side of his hips. His hand slipped under my towel as he reached behind to cup my ass. I groaned into his mouth as his tongue traced mine. I could feel my stomach turning as if I were about to barf, thankfully there was a knock at the door.

Kuran growled annoyed "Who is it?" anger laced his voice.

The door opened "Don't you raise your voice at me young man. I came to see my daughter"

I looked up, I was so happy to see my mom. I hopped from the bed and ran into her open arms. She laughed happily as she spun me in her arms. She placed me down stooping down to my stomach.

"Did you two get any luck yet?" she asked waiting to hear "yes".

"Nope, we haven't had much luck yet" I answered

My mother stood up and glared at Kuran "Still shooting blanks huh?"

"No I'm actually starting to think there's something wrong with your daughter's reproductive system"

"And I'm actually starting to think there's something wrong with the little seeds you produce in your body" My mother smiled sarcastically and then walked further in the room. "Are you ready for the party tonight?" She asked me excitedly.

I grimaced a little before answering "Yea, I'm so ready"

My mother's jaw line tightened "It's Yes and you could sound more enthusiastic about it; all of your friends will be coming. You know Rima and Seiren." I pouted not caring about those two bimbos; they made my life super boring. The air heads cared about nothing but makeup and designer bags. "I also invited someone special that we haven't seen in years"

I placed shook my head in disbelief like I said when ever my mother plans something it is by far the most absolute worst thing in the world. "Who is it mom?" I asked not wanting to hear the answer.

"You'll just have to wait until later. It's a surprise. Your fathers so excited that he can hardly wait" That was another blow to my stomach, this meant that this would be an absolute disaster. When my parents were both excited about one thing, even if it were simple I would think about killing myself before the event actually came up. But I did realize that nothing is worst than looking and being with Kuran every day. God my life sucks!

"Mom"

"just shush, you two start getting ready. The party starts soon"

**Later That Night:**

I stood on the side as everyone smiled and danced, I was absolutely miserable. I shot my head back as I took all of my wine in, in one gulp. I smirked as Idol and I spotted each other. I walked over to him placing my cup on a random tray, I obviously didn't care.

I stood next to him with my arms crossed smiling "Some crowd we have here tonight" I said as I nudged him with my shoulder.

"Yea some crowd alright….. You wanna go somewhere quiet?"

I looked around making sure that no one was in the conversation "Sure"

**Zero's P.O.V.**

I walked into the huge manor only to have my coat taken off and girls swarm around me. God I hated the life of a rock star…

"Zero" I looked behind seeing a young woman. She was Hot but she wasn't hotter than the person I actually wanted to see. I slid off my sun glasses getting a good look at her, she gasped in surprise. "I just wanted to know ifIcouldhaveyourautograph" She stood there with her eyes shut and the paper in her hand as she trembled. I took the paper and pulled a pen out of my pocket and signed my name.

"What's your name again?" I asked lifting a brow

"R-Risa"

I nodded as I took her name down and handed her the paper. I looked at her a second time wondering if I could make any use of her. "Say, What's your number?" I asked as I took my phone from my pocket.

"M-M-My Number" I nodded looking at her as if she were special ed. She finally straightened up when she realized how I looked at her. "Right my number" She said more confidently as she stuck out her chest. She pulled the pen from my jean pocket and began to scribble it down on a piece of paper. "If you want to hear more of my voice, call me. I'll be waiting she said as she stuffed her number into my shirt.

It was amazing the effect that I had on females was actually entertaining. When they would first approach me they'd be all nervous and jittery. And when they were done talking to me well let's just say I'm always the lucky one.

I walked into the ball room spotting Mrs. Cross immediately. How could I forget how beautiful she was? She was stunning in her long black Victorian dress and elegant up do and gorgeous amber eyes. She smiled at me excitedly as she walked towards me. She took my hand in hers "Zero, I'm so glad you came! I thought you wouldn't be able to make it" she looked around as she saw all of the girls approach me hesitantly "Will you all get away, you're like those annoying flies that swarm around all day" The girls sulked as they walked away. I on the other hand laughed as I bowed my head to kiss her hand lightly.

"Thank you, I thought they would never leave"

"Heh toughs girls are barbaric, would you believe that each and every one of them are married?"

"I figured, not one of them are my type" I laughed.

"Yes but how are things going at home? I told your parents that I would be taking care of you"

"That's what you've been doing since they died and I really do thank you. It's going well I just took over dad's record label"

"And So I've heard. You seem to be doing well these days and you're talented just like your daddy was"

I laughed once more and then nodded "You and dad use to tell me how talented I would be and how far I'd make it" I saw her eyes sadden when I bought it up. "I didn't mean to I'm sorry" She smiled at me shaking her head. I knew at one point her and my father had a thing going on but it didn't go very far because of the arranged marriages. So after the marriage she made it a point to stay close to my father as a friend of course and then after his death ten years ago she looked after me as if I were her own. I loved this woman and I didn't want to hurt her.

"Oh no it's nothing child, please don't worry about it. Now Yuki, let's find her."

She took me by the hand as we weaved through the crowd. She stopped for a second thinking of where Yuki would be and then it dawned on her. "You know she probably wanted to take a rest" We both walked down the corridor quickly as we stopped at a door. "She usually wants to take a break from everyone including her husband… and I'm beginning to understand why. But anyway she likes to take a small break in one of the guest's rooms and this is it. Now keep quiet she may be asleep."

We crept into the room as she opened the door. We looked on the bed but there was no Yuki. Mrs. Cross looked around the room for a second and saw the bathroom door shut with the light spilling from underneath the door. She closed the main door behind her and walked towards the bathroom. "Wait here, I'll be out in a moment" She opened the door I could hear the Shower running… Then there was a gasp "YUKI, LILLY CROSS!" I ran into the bathroom thinking that Yuki was hurt or something but instead of seeing a hurt Yuki I saw something entirely different. I saw a nude Yuki in another guy's arms, in the shower… Did I mention he wasn't her husband?

_**And That Is where the chapter ends folks Please stay tuned for the next chapter! I Thank you all for reading and I'm very sorry about the delay. I will update soon I promise. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all! I'm sorry for the delay, I was having a hard time thinking of how I should write the next chapter, But here it is another chapter of "I used to Love him" I hopr you all enjoy this chapter and I do not own Vampire Knight! Please enjoy! ^_^**

"And here I thought I was doing the right thing as your mother, You should be ashamed of yourself Yuki!" I sat at the dining room table flicking through a magazine as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I licked my thumb before turning the next page and my mother lectured me… She was really dramatic and I mean she was seriously making something so small into something big. "I've done everything as a mother. Am I not a good mother Yuki?" There she goes trying to make it all about her again… God, I wonder why my father married her when he could get someone less annoying. She bent down to face me as my eyes met with hers. This is what she needed; she needed to see me and Aido fuck in the shower. She needed to see who I was really in love with. I smiled as I remembered him slipping his hard co- "Yuki, Don't you dare zone me out! I taught you everything that a lady should know. I raised you around the perfect surroundings and then you turn around and Cheat on your husband with this Idiot Aido! Plus on top of that Zero even flew in to see you"

"Hey Zero" I said as I waved, He waved back. "How are you?"

"Yuki do not change the subject, you already know you're in deep shit"

"Mom honestly, as I've told you before I Do Not want Kuran" I slammed the magazine shut as I stood from my chair. "If I weren't forced to marry That- That Thing you call my husband then I wouldn't be in the position that-"

"Valid Point"

"You shut up Aido, Your Family as well as your Fiancé will know about this by midnight"

I rolled my eyes "Mom come on give me a break you don't even like Kuran"

"I like him enough to be your husband" she inhaled a bit of air before continuing "Plus he can take care of you and give you Beautiful Dark Haired Children"

I gasped at her slightly pissed "Mother"

She raised an eyebrow satisfied with my reaction "Well it's true, he could get you the moon if he wanted to. He can wine and dine you with you any time… plus when he dies you get his fortune and home" I shook my head; she was such a gold digger.

"If I may cut I, I think Yuki is right, she should be able to choose who she wants to "

My mother sighed as she shook her head "Zero, this is not the time"

"I understand Mrs. Cross but Yuki is looking for true love"

"Sometimes people have to make sacrifices"

"But when we make sacrifices most of the time we are not happy. You should know" Idol said as he looked at my mother.

"That's enough of this discussion. Yuki I am not telling Kaname" She said as her face began to look flushed. "But I'll tell you if you are not careful…. He will find out" With that my mother walked out the room.

I sighed in frustration as I walked over to Idol, My Idol and cupped both of his cheeks with my hands and looked him in the eyes "I'm sorry" He shook his head taking my hands from his cheeks and began kissing my palms.

"Don't worry, I love you more than anything and trust me it's worth it" With that he gave me a kiss on the forehead and left the dining area leaving me with zero.

After a couple of moments of awkward silence I decided to break it. I looked over to where Zero was standing and I jumped as I saw him stare at me. I laughed nervously "Zero, its been to long"

He smirked the sexy smirk that I've always remembered, my spine straightened automatically as he began walking over to me. I backed up to the wall until I couldn't move any further. His face was close to mine "Yuki, Yuki, Yuki" I shivered as my name barely left his lips. "You're still the same person that I've met ten years ago. You're still stubborn but somehow you've… matured" I frowned as his eyes roamed my body.

"And you're still the same pervert that I've met two years ago" I said as I shoved him aside.

"I won't tell your secret on one condition"

I groaned inwardly as I turned around to look at him "Shoot"

"Go on a date with me and think about going out with me"

I looked at him as if he were a complete idiot "Ok first off, I'm married to a territorial ass hole who would rip you to pieces and probably try to kill me if he ever found out… Second off I have a boyfriend that I Am happily in love with"

"I said to consider it, I didn't say you had to date me"

"Well good then, I see you sometime tomorrow, have a good night"

"Like wise Yuki dear"

I walked towards my room after exiting the dining area. I walked into my room seeing Kuran laying on the bed reading. I walked over to him automatically leaning down to kiss him on the lips. He smiled up at me as he took my hands in his.

"Dr. Ichijo, left a package in the bathroom for you. He said to use it as soon as possible" Great another "Package" I knew what it was, Kuran seemed a little too excited to be talking about it.

"Ok I'll go right in and check it out" I said as I rolled my eyes. I walked into the bathroom seeing a brown paper bag on the counter. I dug into the brown bag taking the pregnancy test out, I sighed as I opened it and walked towards the toilet. I did my business and sat the test on the edge of the counter allowing my results to appear.

After waiting for about five minutes I picked up the test. At first I glanced at it thinking the results would be negative like they usually were. I had another thing going, when I looked at the test again there were two small lines going across the damn strip….. I was pregnant, That wasn't the problem though, The problem was that I didn't know who the father was….. Shit I'm Fucked!

**Thank you all for reading, Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey All! I'm back with another chapter of "My Worse Nightmare: Being Married to him"! I'm sorry if I took a while to update, I wanted to make sure this chapter was good because pretty soon we'll be reaching the climax of the story! I want to Thank everyone who has been reviewing my story I really do appreciate it and I would like to Thank my friends, Scoobster and Dogsfang for helping me gather ideas for the story! I Thank everyone for their support and ILY guys! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**_

I Came into the room as my eye twitched I was so aggravated. I stomped over to the bed as I noticed Kuran looking at me from the corner of his eye. He gave me the smirk that he always gave me… the smart ass smirk. He placed the news paper down and stood up from the bed.

"Did you really think you could go so long without getting pregnant" It was more was more of a statement then a question. "One of the maids found your pills a while back" Damnit so that's where they went off to, I knew I should've put locks on everything; these maids were a little too nosey. My back came into alignment with the wall. He stood in front of me with either arm trapping me from going anywhere. I wish I had been more mindful …I didn't think about restocking them…. I didn't even use condoms when it came to Idol. Damn I should have Idiot written across my forehead "Why would you use birth control?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Honestly I wanted to shrug the situation off and act as if nothing has happened, but I had to play scared. I let my body tense up and closed my eyes as if I were … "I was afraid of bringing a child into this world. I wasn't ready" lame excuse, what I really wanted to say was 'I didn't want to bring another beast in the world like your mother did when she had you.' But then again what would you guys do in a situation like this… I'm going to get out of this sooner or later. Oh scared! Right I'm supposed to be scared. I closed my eyes shut and turned my head to the side as if I were expecting a hit.

He grabbed my chin rather harshly so that I was able to look at him square in the eyes "I was" he said in a venomous tone. He pushed my chin away harshly as I stood there shaking out of anger. I had to calm down or else I swear I was going to kill him; he got back on the bed.

I loosened my jaw before getting in the bed "You have to be careful think of the baby" I snapped as I rubbed my belly. As if I cared about the little brat that was growing inside of me, I knew it wasn't Idol's so why should I care. Kuran looked at me as if he wanted to kill me. "The baby has to be raised in a healthy environment and I Would Appreciate it if you didn't abuse me" I said as I slid in bed beside him.

"Well if my wife didn't do these things maybe I wouldn't have to hurt you. All of this could have been avoided"

Yea if you didn't insist on marring me "Right, I'm going to sleep" I said turning over on my side as I turned off the night lamp.

"We will announce the news to everyone tomorrow morning" I let out a frustrated sigh as closed my eyes….. I had to lose this kid.

**The Next Day**

The hairs on my back stood up as he made the announcement. He was putting on the perfect show with his stupid, dim witted smile. We stood on the grand stair case as everyone clapped; I looked straight ahead seeing a depressed Idol.

"So Now We Are Able to have a celebration!" Everyone cheered and then started chatting happily as breakfast was served.

When I got to the bottom of the steps my mother ran up to me pulling me into a hug, crying dramatically. "Oh my dear Yuki words cannot express how happy I am" I bet. "I'm so excited to be having a grandson on the way just think about it a new prince"

I stared at my mother for a couple of minutes; she was waiting for me to say something exciting. I smiled at her sweetly "How do you know it's going to be a prince? What if it's a Princess?" I asked waiting for an answer.

Her smile slowly faded as she realized what I had really been saying. She let out a low and angry growl "Yuki" she said through her gritted teeth.

"Oh I think I hear someone calling my name. Oh hello Zero" I walked away so that I wouldn't hear her run her trap.

"

Ah Yuki, It's so pleasant to see you" He said smiling, I smiled back. He was surrounded by females as usual…I sighed shaking my head what was I going to do with him. "Pardon me ladies but I would like to have a word with the princess"

They all pouted and then starred daggers at me. I wasn't having it "Go on groupies, Zero will see you at one of his concerts or something" I could hear them cursing under their breaths as they walked past me.

"So" He said grinning like an ass hole… Here we go "I see you used me just to get away from your mom"

"Well a girls got to do what a girls got to do" I said shrugging as I leaned against the wall beside him.

"So are you free this evening"

I immediately stood up and looked him dead in the eye when he asked me this "Did you not hear you idiot, I'm Pregnant" I hissed.

"I am very well aware of that but it still doesn't mean we can't go on a date"

"Zero"

"So is that a Yes?"

"Zero"

"Yuki dear remember the deal that we have here"

My head hung low defeated. That's the last thing I needed was Kuran finding out about me and Idol's relationship.

"Fine"

"Excellent. I'll be picking you up at five then"

"I guess"

"Good, See you around then"

I sighed as he walked away, What in the fuck was I going to do with him. He's always been this way since he was younger but now it seems more severe… Idiot. I stood there for a minute scanning the room looking for Idol. We had to talk, that was a must. I took in a breath as I spotted him; he was walking into the corridor. I had to catch up with him. I gave myself a steady pace so that I wouldn't attract so much attention. I walked into the dark corridor trying to catch up with him.

"Idol" I was speed walking now but he kept on walking "Idol!" I ran up to him grabbing his hand.

"Why would you keep on walking? I was calling you"

He glared at me yanking his hand away. I felt my heart drop I never thought I'd see this side of him. I instantly backed away "I can't believe you would let him knock you up" he hissed.

"Idol"

"After everything we planned"

"Idol"

"Yuki" He grabbed me by both arms and shook me "You can't have his baby, you just can't"

"Idol I understand but I'm not really into the position to make the decision. This is what he wanted"

"But he's a monster Yuki… He doesn't love you"

He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. We stood there for a moment in silence "I'll have to make sure he doesn't find out about us. I don't want him to hurt you"

He took my chin gently in his hands and softly kissed my lips "He will never hurt me Yuki" He pulled me back into the embrace "Promise me something Yuki" I waited for him to speak again. "Promise me that you'll run from this place and be with me forever. Even if you have his kid, I'll treat it as my own. Promise me that you will never go back to Kuran regardless of what your parents say"

I pulled out of the hug and gave him a funny look "Do I really look like I'd come back to that dirt bag. HELL NO"

He chuckled a bit before continuing "You promise?"

"I promise" He kissed me on the lips once more passionately.

"I Love you"

"I love you too" I stood there as I watched him leave; I loved him way too much.

"Aww There you are Princess Yuki. Everyone's been looking for you" The nurse took my elbow as she lead me back out to the main dining room.

**Dinner with the Idiot:**

He watched me as I dropped the blood tablet in the sparkling water. I brought the glass up to my lips, I gently placed the cup down and dabbed my lips with the napkin. I tried smiling at him as charmingly as I could but deep down I really wanted to strangle him. Plus on top of that I was drinking I was drinking this disgusting substitute of blood. I mean Really what were they trying to do, make me starve to death? I'm a Pregnant Woman... Vampire Woman.

"Ok Yuki, so what do you want me to do?"

My eyes instantly shot up to his as we sat at the table "I beg your pardon?"

"What do you want me to do to get Kuran out your life?"

"How do you know whether or not I want to keep him in my life?" I asked raising a brow

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki. Don't try to clean it up, remember I was one of the people who walked in on you while you were fucking in the shower. Honestly Hanabusa, You could do so much better"

"I'm actually fine with Idol at the moment" I said through clenched teeth.

He let out a chuckle "Do you actually love him that much Yuki? I mean really, what could he do for you? I could give you anything you wanted."

"I feel like I've been hearing that a lot lately"

"If you've been hearing that A lot then why don't you-"

My eyes widened as I saw Kuran being walked in by the waitress with Ruka. I inched over alittle so that he wouldn't see me.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Zero asked eying me suspiciously.

"No, Nothing at all" I said as I cleared my throat.

Zero snorted not believing me, He looked behind him spotting Kuran, Kill Me. He laughed once more "So that's what you're worried about. Did you even tell him we were going out tonight?" I stayed silent for a moment or two "hmm that's what I thought" He cleared his throat before continuing. "Hey Kuran!" He looked right over at us and I can see the anger in his eyes when he realized I was with Zero. "Hey why don't you guys join us for dinner" I groaned inwardly, hopefully he'd rethink punishing me because of my pregnancy.

"We'll sit with them" Kuran said through clenched teeth.

Kuran and Ruka sat at the table with us, both of them were burning holes into me with their eyes. Zero continued "Yuki and I were just speaking about her pregnancy"

"Pregnancy?" Ruka blurted out. We all looked at her angrily; she covered her mouth and then apologized quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going out to dinner with Kiryu, Yuki?"

"I guess I should be asking you the same thing about Souen" I replied back coolly.

"I do not need to ask permission to have company when I go out"

"Nor do I, so back off" I said fiercely.

"See Yuki, if you were with me you wouldn't have to worry about having a control freak as a husband"

"I beg your Pardon" Kuran said through his gritted teeth as he leaned across the table.

"May I take your order?' The server asked politely as she took out her note pad and pen.

I sighed silently as I thanked god for sending this beautiful woman to take our order. It wasn't that I was afraid of Kuran or Zero's attitude; It was just that I wasn't ready for them to be at each other's throats like this. Both of these guys were stubborn and controlling and if something were to break out…. The worse could happen.

We placed our orders as Zero smiled at Kuran and Souen "So" he said as he sipped his wine. "What brings you and beautiful Ruka here tonight?" Zero asked smirking..

"Well uh-"

Ruka was cut off by Kuran before she could say anything else "Ruka's actually helping Yuki and I decorate the room for our child"

I snorted thinking of his lame excuse, he could've thought of something better than that "Is he wrong?" Zero asked raising an eyebrow.

I leaned back in the chair before answering "Yea right, room décor that's not possible. That" I said referring to Ruka "Is Kuran's mistress" I crossed my arms and turned my head looking in the opposite direction.

Zero looked at Kuran disgusted, he shook his head "You are such a greedy bastard. How could you cheat on Yuki?"

"Why don't you ask Yuki why she hasn't been getting pregnant"

Zero answered before I could "I don't blame her for taking birth control, but that also doesn't give you an excuse for cheating on your wife. In fact, I was actually the one who talked her into doing it"

"Zero!" I screamed looking at him in shock. Just what the fuck did he think he was doing, is he trying to get me killed.

Everyone grew quiet as the waitress came over to serve out food. We all starred daggers at Zero as he begin to dig in his food "Wow, this is better than I thought it would be"

"Yuki" I Felt a chill go down my spine as Kuran said my name. I was really going to be in for it tonight.

"I mean I honestly understand why Yuki wanted to use the birth control. It's obvious that she doesn't want her kids to come out like the monster you are" Our mouths dropped as the words left his mouth and what made it worse was that he was speaking so casually.

I could see Kuran cracking under the pressure; he was going to lose it soon. I had to say something "Zero that's enough. I am pregnant with his child and I intend to stay with him"

It was silent for a moment and I thought I saw Kuran calm down a little. Zero busted out in laughter, I looked up at him shocked. "Yuki are you honestly going to sit here and lie to Your Husband?" I gulped for a second I knew where he was going with this. If this fucking idiot didn't

stop I would have all of my freedom taken away.

He took my hand in his; I could feel my stomach turning. Was he really going to do this to me? I could feel myself getting dizzy as I held my hand to my mouth. "I think I'm going to throw up" I ran to the bathroom and threw open the bathroom stall. I had released all of the fear as well as the pain and quiezziness of today's stress. I flushed the toilet and went over to the sink to rinse my face off. I patted my face dry before walking out. I walked out of the bathroom rubbing my tummy.

"My Wife Does Love Me!" I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Kuran yelling at Zero. They were both being held back by the restaurant's security guards. I began to look around at the mess they had made. The table was flipped over, food had been all over the place, and there were a bunch of holes in the wall. I stepped over the broken glass as I stepped in between both Zero and Kaname. Ruka had been whispering in Kaname's ear trying to calm him down. Zero on the other hand had a smirk on his face.

"Yuki will be mine Kuran. She won't come back to you because she'll have someone who will genuinely love her"

Kaname scoffed before answering back "Right, if that's what you want to believe" and with that Kuran left as Ruka assisted him out the restaurant. Before they walked out the door, she turned around and glared at me. I just stood there in the middle of this mess.

**Kaname's P.O.V.**

I sat on the edge of the bed as Ruka tended to my wounds. I was so outraged at what went on earlier in the evening. That Asshole Kiryu:

**Flash Back:**

"Yuki are you honestly going to sit here and lie to Your Husband?" My blood was already boiling I could feel myself about to explode. I saw Yuki look over at him, she seemed to know where he would be going with his little monologue. I could see the looks pass over her face quickly; she seemed surprised, scared and then sick.

I feel my heart racing and my anger build up to its highest peak. "I think I'm going to throw up" The words left Yuki's mouth in a rush as she got up to go to the bathroom. I made a move to get up and go with her as I felt my worry for her. I was then brought back to reality when Ruka clamped down onto my hand. She wanted me to hear what he had to say.

Zero flashed a wicked smile at me before he began to speak again "Yuki has been sleeping with someone else for months now but I am just willing to take her under my wing to protect her" He leaned in more before continuing. "The baby may not be yours Kuran, just giving you a heads up. And another thing, I can give her something that you can't give anyone" He leaned in a little more so that our faces were almost touching, he smirked before answering. "Love"

My anger got the best of me, I flipped over the table and within seconds I was punching him in the face. I screamed in agony as I felt his nails pierce through my skin. He kicked me over him as my head slammed into the wall. I fell to the ground as he pounced on me. Slapped me as his nails cut through my skin and with one final punch he was pulled off me. I got up ready to run towards him but someone had already caught my arms. "I'm apologize your Majesty" The anger still flowed through me and I tried to yank my arms free of the body guard.

"My Wife Does Love Me!" I screamed almost desperately as I felt tears come to my eyes.

That's when I saw Yuki stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at both Zero and I and then looked at the mess we made. She had been lost for words. Ruka had been whispering something in my ear to calm me down but I had waved it off and she stopped

"Yuki will be mine Kuran. She won't come back to you because she'll have someone who genuinely loves her" Genuine my ass I know what you want her.

I scoffed before answering back "Right, if that's what you want to believe"

**End of flashback**

I shook my head as Ruka dabbed the small wound on my head lightly with the damp wash cloth. She looked up at me catching eye contact. I stared into her eyes, I could see the hurt and wounds that I had caused her to have emotionally. She looked away before getting back up. I grabbed her by the wrist before she could go anywhere. Her back faced me as I saw her hand come up to her face. I turned her around grabbing her by both arms so that she could look at me.

"Ruka" her name left my lips as I saw the tears flow easily down her face. I brought my hand to her face to wipe it off but she smacked my hand away.

"Too much" she whispered as she yanked her arm from my grasp "You Love Her Too Much!"

She screamed through her tears. She fell to the floor as she wiped her tears away with her sleeves. I sat next to her as I looked at her hopelessly. I could see her anger combined with her sadness. She swallowed her tears before looking up at me "Do you love me?" Automatically I got up without even answering; I started walking towards the door. "Kaname" she called desperately, she ran over and held on to my waist.

I pushed her off of me and she fell to the floor "I don't have time for this"

She cried as I turned around and reached for the door handle "I'm Pregnant"

_**Hey all! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please feel free to give me some constructive criticism or anything you want to see in the next chapter! Thank you for reading! I'll update soon! ^_^**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello everyone! Lizzybedazzle here with another chapter of My Worst Nightmare: Being Married to Him! I apologize for the delay, I've been enjoying the rest of my vacation! I wanted to thank everyone for all of the Reviews. I really do appreciate the feedback and I'm glad that you all love the story. I would like to thank my wife Scoobster for helping me out with the story. Also to let everyone know, the story is almost finished. I just wanted to know if you all want anything to be in my Next VK story and I promise to make a romance for Kaname and Yuki. No Fingers Crossed! Nay Way, I do not Own Vampire Knight and enjoy your read! ^_^**_

I sat at the dining room table, clearly unsatisfied. I looked at what laid on the table waiting to be eaten; a medium rare stake, with a small garden salad and a cup of this disgusting blood tablet water. I was back in my parent's house; we were only staying there until I gave birth to this "Thing". I sat there looking straight ahead, everyone sat in silence eating their meal. I on the other hand did not touch not even a pinch of my food.

My mother sighed frustrated as she placed down her fork rather loudly. I glared at her, our eyes met immediately before she said something "Yuki, you must eat something. You have to make sure the baby is strong and well" she said pressing on her words.

"I'm not hungry" I lied as I crossed my arms over my little bump.

"Yuki, you have to understand; if you do not eat you or the baby will not be healthy" My father said as he placed his fork down as well.

"Oh Yes because I want to have a strong little monster junior that will be alive and healthy. On top of that he'd be bipolar, just like his darling Daddy" my voice drenched in sarcasm.

"Yuki!" my mother screeched, completely baffled by what I said. "You are going to eat that food weather I have to shove it down your throat or not!" She yelled as she made move to get up.

My father grabbed a hold of my mother's hand before she could make another move "Shizuka dear, she's pregnant" he reminded her quietly.

She sighed out in frustration "If you're not going to eat your food drink the blood at least" she said through gritted teeth.

"Mother, like I said, I AM NOT HUNGRY" I said through my gritted teeth. It's not that I wasn't hungry, it was just that I didn't want this crap. The blood tablets were no longer quenching my thirst; raw meat didn't do me any good…. I wanted something fresh, electrifying, just something that would spark my taste buds.

"That's enough Yuki, your mother's right you should eat" I looked seeing Kuran sitting across the table from me.

I leaned over my plate slightly as I stared him down "You don't intimidate me"

He starred right back at me seeming not to caring "I'm not trying to intimidate you, I'm just telling you to eat your food"

I instantly got up and pushed the plate and glass onto the floor "I don't want this SHIT!" I screamed as I stomped off. I could hear Kuran excusing himself from the table as I heard my parents moan.

"That was my best china" my father sniffed.

I walked to the room and slammed the door shut, not long after Kuran came. "Yuki" I sat on the bed "you have to eat something, my child's life is on the line" I snorted as I crossed my arms and looked away from him. I could feel that he was closer to me; he bent down and took my chin into his hands. "What is it Yuki? What is it that you want to eat? You haven't been eating properly for the past two weeks" because dinner was disgusting and who cared about the child anyway? "Yuki" he pressed.

I pushed his hands away then laughed to myself as I rolled my eyes "You talk as if you made the thing yourself Kuran. I am the one who has to get fat and carry it for nine months. I'm the one who has to deal with the back pain and aching feet" I smirked as I saw his fist ball into his lap "I'm also absolutely ashamed because the individual that is growing inside of me is not a love child! He's not going to be the child that I wanted him to be!" I said dramatically as I placed my hand on my forehead

"Yuki-"

I pressed my lips together not looking at him "Don't worry about why I'm not eating" I could care less about the little beast. This was one of my worst nightmares. I was five months pregnant, I had to stay in my parent's house and they were completely oblivious to how unhappy I was. I was beyond pissed, plus I was carrying a child that I knew I would never love. I hated Kuran, I wanted my Idol back. I haven't been able to see him that much because he took over his family's business. I wanted him so badly; I missed him all too much-

My thoughts were broken off by a spicy, sweet scent. I looked down seeing the crimson liquid run from Kuran's neck on to the collar of his cream colored shirt. I could feel my pupils widen, my heart rate pick up, the dampness of my body when I smelt how delicious he was. I found myself grabbing both collars of his shirt bringing him closer to me. I took a deep breath inhaling his sweet scent. I wanted to stop myself from feeling this desire towards him but I couldn't resist. "Go on my princess, drink up. This will make both you and the child better, stronger and Healthier" his lips came to my ear "drink" he whispered.

He crawled onto the bed wrapping an arm around my waist. I shivered feeling his cool breath at my neck. "I know what it is you want Yuki" I closed my eyes for a moment resisting the urge. He pushed his hair aside revealing more of his neck. I stared intently as I saw the blood pulse from his skin. It's like everything slowed down, I could see his vein, hear his heart beat. "Yes I am very well aware of what you want my dear Yuki"

I finally gave in as I brought my lips to his neck, sliding my tongue carefully across his wound. My eyes fogged over as I tasted the most beautiful thing in the world. I pressed my lips to his wound with such hunger. I heard him moan as I sucked on it, lapping up the blood. I could've sworn I could feel the fire that ran through his veins as I drink his warm flowing blood. I could feel my senses rising, my heart beating. I could hear his blood pour down my throat. I closed my eyes as I heard him gulp and his breathing quicken. I could feel his hand on my upper thigh and feel myself getting aroused.

"Yuki" his voice came rasped. I snapped my eye open while removing my lips from his neck. I looked at him stunned as I brought my fingers up to touch my stained lips. I looked into his eyes feeling myself being drawn in by him. My eyes wandered down to his lips as I reached my hand out to touch them. I brushed my fingers across them lightly. I moved closer to him and gazed into his eyes "Don't be afraid" he closed the distance in between us. I felt his lips touch my blood stained ones, his tongue caressed my lower lip.

Our heads both shot up when we heard a knock on the door, he cleared his throat before answering "Who is it?" he asked calmly.

"It's me your highness, Akatsuki" the male called through the door.

"Please come in" he rasped. The door opened slowly "Well, what is it?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Someone's here to see you" I could see a flash in Akatsuki's eyes; I looked to my right seeing Kuran nod understanding.

My brows furrowed as he got up to leave. I grabbed his wrist with sudden swiftness "Who is it that wants to see you?" He could hear the strain in my voice.

I could see him cringe, he turned to me and stroked my cheek tenderly "Get some rest" he kissed me on the forehead then bent down and placed his head on my stomach "I love you both" he kissed my stomach before leaving. I sat there not understanding the emotions that were running through me. Less than five minutes ago I hated Kuran with everything I had and now…. Now I wanted him more than anything… in the world.

**Kaname's P.O.V.**

I walked into the room closing the door tightly behind me. I turned around seeing the very last person I wanted "What are you doing here?"

Ruka stood up from her chair "I wanted to speak to you"

"There is no more to talk about; I've already told you that I have nothing I need from you"

Ruka pulled up her dress revealing her small rounded stomach "I'm just as far along as she is now" she spoke quietly. "The baby needs his father"

"Ruka I've already told you"

"I understand you said that you would support us but the baby needs his father!" I watched her as she fell to her knees crying. "Please don't make my child into a bastard child Kaname. I beg of you, I can love you more than she ever can"

"My wife loves me" I said simply.

She crawled over to me as she grabbed at the bottom of my pants "I don't understand why you love her so much. She hates you Kaname, I know why she's so infatuated by you now…. it's the blood, it's just the-!"

I cut her off sending her away from me "It Is NOT MY BLOOD!" I knew she was right; it was my blood that had gotten Yuki to be infatuated with me "She loves me"

"The place is reeking of your scent, everyone knows Kaname…There's no use in hiding it" she screamed as she looked at me completely mortified. "just come back to me… please My love for you is like no other. You said you would be with me forever! You SAID YOU LOVED ME!" she screamed out desperately.

"You knew our future was never guaranteed" I said feeling my frustration fade. "You can stay here for as long as you need. I'll have the maids show you to suite"

I walked towards the door but before reaching for the knob "I still love you"

"I Know, but I'm not in love with you. I only have eyes for Yuki and my future child" and with that I left closing the door behind me.

I walked into my room seeing a sleeping Yuki. I slipped into the bed as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I stiffened as I felt her snuggle against me but then relaxed when I realized she was completely mine now.

**Aido's P.O.V. (next day)**

I walked up to the huge mansion, my emotions filled with fury. I prayed that it wouldn't be true. I had gotten word from my cousin last night that Yuki drank Kuran's blood. If it was true I would have to kill him. The doors opened right before I kicked it in.

"Idol, come on move quickly" my eyes widened as I saw who it was. It was Yuki's father.

"Mr. Cross?" I questioned clearly shocked.

He pulled me into the mansion and dragged me to a room, shutting the door behind him. He pressed his back against the wall as he took a deep breath trying to calm down. His hand was clutched to his chest as I watched him. I looked closely at him as I saw him relax; he looked tired and much stressed. He turned to lock the door as he came over to me.

"I hadn't realized how unhappy she was. I just thought she would be happy with him. He's rich, handsome and king... I don't understand"

"It sounded like you guys wanted to marry him" I huffed out.

"And I apologize for that, I really just wanted to make sure that Yuki would be happy. Her mother told me about when she found you guys. I was furious at first but then I realized that's how I had been before I married Shizuka" he sighed as he placed his head in his hands "The reason why I called you here is because I want Yuki to be happy. I'm giving you permission to do what you need to, to take her back"

"How could you even let her get into a relationship like this? It nearly ruined her, if only you knew the things that he did to her"

"And I apologize for that my son, had I not been so blinded by my selfish wife" I could see the regret in his eyes. "Wait, what did he do to her?"

"Don't even worry about it, I'll find away to get her back"

"There's one problem though-"

"They're imprinted; I know… it's going to make it harder for me to get through to her"

"She's in the kitchen now, she should be there alone. Kuran stepped out for a moment" I nodded; his absence would be very convenient.

I walked down the hallway smelling the heavenly smell of raw lamb. I walked into the kitchen seeing my beautiful Yuki butchering it. I could tell it was freshly killed, I watched as the lambs blood dripped onto the floor and as Yuki licked her fingers clean of the blood. I watched as she slowly and seductively dipped her fingers into her mouth, she used her arm to wipe the blood from her mouth as it smeared across her chin.

Her eyes closed as she moaned loving the heavenly taste. For a moment I never thought I would see such a beautiful scene in my entire life. Her snowy skin stained with blood, her tongue caressing her lips and that's when she opened her eyes, they had turned to an electrifying blue. She stepped from behind the counter, her hair had grown to her waist and then my eyes traveled down to her stomach. It had grown so much.

She whipped her hands on her dress staining the white fabric "Idol?" my name left her lips she had seemed so grown up now, her features seemed to pop out more.

Tears came to my eyes "Yuki"

She smiled from ear to ear running towards me and embracing me "I've missed you so much"

I held her tighter as I began to stroke her hair "I missed you too. Look at you, you're beautiful" I felt a single tear slide down my cheek as I held her face in my hands.

She smiled sweetly "I miss you too" she dabbed some blood on my nose as I let out a laugh. She wiggled out of my embrace and walked back over to the counter "Lamb?" she offered as she cut a piece of fresh meat dripping in blood for me.

"No I think I'll pass, I already had a full meal" that was a lie, I was too busy worrying about her.

She pouted as she got a glass from the cabinet. She cut the lamb's throat and held the glass under its neck. She allowed the blood to fill the cup and passed it over to me. "I know you're lying to me, drink up… it's still warm like you like it" She said as she smiled. She sat at the counter as she watched me take down the cup.

"Yuki, I have to talk to you"

She smiled taking my hand in hers "About what?"

"Kuran"

Her eyebrows furrowed "Kaname?" I looked at her shocked; I wasn't really expecting her to say his name. She released my hand and started to get up.

"Yuki" her name left my lips urgently "What's going on, you're not yourself anymore" I said as I followed her.

"We can't see each other anymore" she said as she washed her hands quickly and started to make her way to the door.

I stood there "Look at what he's done to you"

She stopped "He's done nothing to me" she said defensively.

"Really, is that why you're running away?"

"Kaname loves me Aido. He's loves me more than you ever can" she went through the door and I followed her into the hallway.

"Oh yea, And that's exactly why he hits and rapes you?" I asked as I grabbed her forearm.

"He just doesn't know how to express his feelings" she said as she yanked her arm free.

I stood there hopeless for a moment but then reached out grabbing a hold of both of her arms. I spun her around so that she could look at me.

**Ruka's P.O.V.**

I stood there in the shadows as I saw Yuki try to pull herself free "Yuki" I could hear the strain in Aido's voice. He grabbed a hold of both of her arms. She stiffened as he wrapped them around her "You have to listen to me Yuki, he gave you his blood on purpose. He's forcing you to love him" I closed my eyes and counted to twenty trying to compose myself.

"Idol, you have no idea what you're talking about. Kaname and I love each other. It's stronger than the love you and I ever had." She didn't love him. I could feel my blood boil as they continued to speak. I heard him let out a small cry "Yuki, listen to yourself. You sound like you've been brained washed. I Love You and when we were together I never laid a hand on you... I would never do that because I love you so much" at that moment I could see Yuki's eyes, she seemed confused. Aido grabbed her hand "come on lets go" he said quietly as he grabbed a hold of her hand, but that's when she snapped.

"No, we're not going anywhere!" her scream was piercing.

"You can't be here anymore, Yuki" he said as he began to pull her.

"I don't love you anymore!" she screamed as she tried yanking herself away from him.

"You heard my wife let her go" we all looked in the direction where Kaname's voice came from. He stood at the steps with two of his body gaurds beside him… Plus Zero who was looking extremely bored.

"Great. just what I need, a typical fight. Two guys fighting over the girl they love. Too hoo, how intriguing" Zero said sarcastically as he yawned.

"Can it Zero" all three of them snapped.

He shrugged "Well I'm going to get a glass of blood and popcorn to watch this. I'll be back" we all watched Zero completely annoyed until he was out of sight.

"Sir would you like us to take care of this?" one of the guards asked.

"No, I've had enough of this" Kaname said as he took off his jacket "I've waited too long for this" I closed my eyes as the blood pumped harder through my veins, I could feel myself about to lose it.

"I will leave here with Yuki" Idol yelled as he pounced on Kuran.

I stepped out of the shadows as I saw the guys go at it. Yuki just stood there watching them take blows at one another. This Girl is the reason why Kaname wouldn't look at me anymore or didn't love me. This girl was the reason he would not take care of his child. I found myself walking steadily as I approached the brunet standing near the stair case.

She looked at me when she found me next to her "So, how does it feel to be abandoned Ruka? Does it hurt real bad?" She asked sarcastically as she smirked.

I smirked back "Your husband was the one who came to me every night and when he did, we made love. He fucked me every single night Yuki because you are useless"

She raised her eyebrows "Oh and is that why he left you and came back to me Rukki dear. Is that why I am carrying his child and he says he loves me every day and night Ruka. Is that why he loves screaming out my name when we make love every night Ruka? I am the one he married. Let me ask you a question Ruka. Whenever you guys finished fucking did he mention me? Did he push you away Ruka because I'm so much better than you"

"Shut up" I threatened through my teeth.

"Did he ever crawl out of bed in the middle of the night or interrupt dinner so that he could call me"

"SHUT UP!" I could feel the emotions running through me and I could feel the painful Flash backs coming back "I'm warning you"

"What Ruka, you gonna kill me?"

"I think I just might" before I could stop myself I pushed Yuki down the steps. I could see her frail body tumbling down the steps as she got to the bottom. I stood there shocked letting out a piercing scream. Both guys stopped when they saw Yuki at the bottom of the steps.

Idol was the first to get down there as he cradled Yuki in his arms. I could hear her cry out in pain as the scent of her blood hit my nose. I walked up slowly behind Kaname as He crouched down toYuki's side.

Her dress was drenched in blood from the waist down "My Baby, My Baby!" she screamed. She glanced up at me and I could see the hatred in her eyes "I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" She Screamed out as her head shot back in pain.

"Someone get a doctor Now!" Kaname nearly cried.

I smirked as I turned on my heels and walked to my room, everything would fall in place pretty soon.

_**Ok peeps, that's the end of the chapter and I hope you all enjoyed! Anywho review and if you have any suggestions or feedback for the next chapter just let me know! BYE!**_


	12. Importante! MUST READ AND RESPOND!

Hey guy's just an author's note here! I wanted to ask for opinions…. What would you guys like to see in the next chapter? I'm almost finished typing chapter 12 but before I post it I wanted to include your ideas within the story. Now here are some choices here, would you:

1) Like to have Ruka sleep with Kaname again

2) More of Yukki/Kaname romance

3) Include Zero in more of the story

4) All of the above

You guys have up until Tuesday to vote…. Feel free to voice your opinions and what other ideas you have.

Love ya all! And thanks for your support!

-Lizzybedazzle


	13. Chapter 12

_**Hello all! I am so sorry for the delay; I haven't been feeling very well lately because of the shift in season! I would like to thank all of my readers for being so supportive I just love all of your reviews it inspires me to know that everyone has been in love with my story. I would like to thank my dear wife scoobster for helping me come up with some of the ideas for the story.. But anywho, I really do not want to keep on waiting. I do not own Vampire Knight but I do own the plot of this fanfic! I hope you all enjoy!**_

**Ruka's P.O.V.:**

I sat there with my legs crossed as I sipped on my tea. I smirked knowing that she had her miscarriage; I did shove that bitch pretty hard. Well it served her right; who the hell did she think she was anyway. I was the one who loved Kaname unconditionally; I was the one who made sure he was happy at all times. How dare she say that she's better than I am? How dare she even suggest that she loves him more? Never have I once tried to run away from him nor did I cheat on him like she did. That bitch had another thing coming if she thought I was going to let him go so easily. Now the baby is gone which gets me one step closer to where I want to be. Once he sees that she no longer bears his child he will come running back to me and I can have him all to myself.

"Ya know there's only a matter of time before he finds out" I heard Zero sigh as he took a seat across from me.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I asked trying to sound clueless.

"You know, how you threw Yuki down the steps"

"Hey I didn't throw her, you're over exaggerating. I mean all I did was shove- I mean- I mean" I stuttered realizing I had just ratted myself out.

"Uh huh" he nodded as he put on a knowing smirk.

"I still have no clue what you are talking about Zero" I said harshly as I turned my nose up in disgust. "Are you saying that I pushed Yuki down the steps? That's ridiculous" I said as I made my brows furrow

I heard him chuckle as he crossed his legs and placed his folded hands in his lap "If you really think I'm going to forget your confession you have another thing coming."

I smirked as I caught eye contact with him. I reached into my purse and pulled out a check book. "How much do you want?"

He leaned forward in his chair giving me a sly grin "Bribing me won't make the situation better Ruka, are you forgetting you hurt Yuki and killed My Godchild?"

I smirked sticking the check book back into my bag "what are you going to do Zero, snitch?" I asked him as I raised a brow.

He begins to laugh "Ah No, No" he said catching his breath

I sighed in relief "oh well that's good to hear"

"But I do think if you keep playing your cards right everything will fall into place" He said as he smiled brightly.

"Really?" I asked as I scooted on the edge of my seat.

He put his head back as he started to laugh "Of course not, Karma is going to bite you right in the ass if you keep up your shenanigans"

I rolled my eyes not believing I fell for his load of crap "Asshole" I muttered

"But I will tell you this" He was suddenly serious "Your Life.. Let's just say it's going to be Hell from this point on" and with that he stood up from the chair and pushed it in "Oh yes and Ruka?"

"What" I snapped.

He smiled at me pleasantly "Have a nice afternoon" he walked off. I sat there fuming, he was such an ass.

**Kaname's P.O.V.:**

I paced back and forth in front of my bedroom door nervously. I had been waiting out here for hours; the time seemed to be ticking away so slowly. How could I be so stupid, so childish to let Yuki get hurt like that…. But no, that wasn't the only thing I had been worried about. It was my child, my child to be. I wiped away the tears that formed into the corner of my eyes as my emotions took over.

I looked up as the bedroom door opened "Dr. Ichijo" I greeted him. He gave me a sullen look as we made eye contact.

"Kuran" there was a long pause. He walked over to me placing his hand on my shoulder; I dropped my gaze from his. "I'm sorry" were the only words he could say.

"This is his entire fault, if he didn't come this would have never happened!" I banged my fist to the wall causing my hand to bleed. I put my head down in shame as I sobbed "I was going to put everything into this family" I could feel him squeeze my shoulder comforting me.

"Be strong, she needs you right now. I tried to explain to her that she had a miscarriage… but she won't hear it" He picked up his medicine bag "I'll come back tomorrow to check on her, I gave her everything she needed. I apologize"

He left. I walked into the room and what I saw broke my heart. There she was, on the bed laying there with the covers pulled to her face. Her cries were muffled by the sheets as she rocked herself slightly. The nurse took the bloody sheets from her bed side.

"Yuki" I croaked as I touched her hand. She didn't answer "Yuki" I said more clearly. I looked up at one of the nurses "was she fed?"

"Yes your majesty, she was"

"Kaname" she removed the covers from her face, I could see the redness in her eyes, the tears that stained her lips…

I walked over to her embracing her. I shushed her reassuring that everything was going to be ok. "When did she eat?" I asked the nurse.

"After the surgery" the nurse said.

I kissed Yuki while removing myself from the bed "How is she?" The nurse shook her head sadly as we both looked over at Yuki who had her hands placed on her stomach. I could see her eyes widen as she realized she didn't feel the roundness there anymore. I could see the panic as she threw the covers off of her and lifted her gown. I ran over to her trying to sooth her, but it didn't seem to work.

"M-my child?" she croaked "MY CHILD!" she began to scream as she shoved the blankets away from her and tried to get from the bed but I held her down. "Where's my baby?" She screamed. The nurses gasped in shock "Where's MY FUCKING BABY" she screamed, I could see the blood rush to her eyes.

I placed either hand on the side of her face catching all of her attention "we lost him" Tears sprung from her eyes but I could see the anger, the hatred. She was about to lose control, I felt her grip on my shirt tighten.

"You're Lying! You're All LYING!" she quieted down for a second "I want her dead" she seethed.

"Pardon me?" I asked as I looked into her eyes. I could feel her body start to tremble as she ripped my hands from her face and jumped up from the bed "Get Out" I told the nurses before she could reach them.

"But your highness-"

"I said Get Out" I yelled as the nurses bowed apologizing before running out the room.

She slapped me aside leaving gashes along the side of my face.

"I WANT THAT BITCH FUCKING DEAD!" I could hear the monstrosity in her voice.

I ran over to her catching her from behind "Yuki, you're going to have to calm down" I whispered harshly in her ear.

I could feel her give up her struggle as she grounded her teeth. I released her from my hold as I followed her over to her bed, she sat down. I reached out to stroke her hair "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"But Yuki"

"Get out" she mumbled

"Yuk-"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

I stormed out the room not knowing where I was walking to. I finally looked up seeing that I had been standing in front of Ruka's room. I knocked at the door gently as she instantly answered "Come in" she said her eyes filled with sorrow.

I stood in front of the door for a moment as she sat on the edge of the bed. I looked at her as she smiled sadly and patted her lap inviting me to come. I walked in front of her feeling like a mere child. I gave in as I fell to my knees. I could feel my tears staining her skirt. I tightened my grip on her sides while She stroked my hair softly as she soothed me.

"My love" her pet name for me left her lips as she rested her head against mine lightly. "It's going to be all right" I buried my face into her lap as I began to cry harder. She gently stroked the hair from my face as she pulled my face up to hers. She looked me in the eyes, I could see the sadness within them, a smile to touch her lips "I love you" I heard her choke.

Her words meant nothing to me. I could care less about what she had to say or how much she claimed she loved me. I just needed comfort right now, someone to be strong for me.

"I'm so sorry" she begin to speak again as she kissed my palms. "I am so sorry" she repeated as she kissed my lips once more. I took a hold of her face as our kisses became hungrier, my lips traveled to her neck as she pulled me onto the bed with her. she began to unbutton my shirt as I balanced my body above her. "I love you" she mumbled again as her hand traveled down my body.

I made her sit up as I unzipped the back of her dress. I watched as the dress slipped from her shoulders and revealed her beautifully shaped breast. She looked at me with hungry eyes as she slipped the dress down to her waist. My eyes traveled down to her stomach, I opened my mouth slightly as I saw the roundness. I looked back up catching her eyes on mine.

She placed her hands on her stomach as she smiled happily "Our son" I could see the tears run down her cheek. She slowly took my hand and placed it on her stomach "Our very own son" she croaked.

"Ruka" I whispered as I touched her cheek "I'm sorry but I can't do this now" I said as I made move to leave.

"But Why?" she screamed in desperation "I love you Kaname, more than she can. I have your unborn son inside of me.. There is still hope" she got up from the bed as she walked over to me and clung on to my arm.

"You see, this is why you have me…. Just in case something like this occurred, just in case she had a miscarriage" she rambled

"Ruka" I said as I tried to stop her

"We can be a family just as we wanted" I stayed quiet "Kaname" she started to cry "I just don't understand! She doesn't love you like I do, she cheats, runs away from you and treats you like crap. But even after the miscarriage you still love her! She doesn't want your children Kaname, She doesn't want your love and yet you use your precious blood to force her to love you"

"Ruka" I was going to break down as I saw her fall to her knees. She had her head down as she clung on to the bottom of my slacks as she cried.

"I'm so much better than her, much more loyal. So why even after the, miscarriage"

I froze as I had realized what she had been repeating all of this time and looked straight ahead as I had realized what she had done.

"Ruka, Yuki said she wanted to kill someone, do you happen to know who that is?" I asked.

She looked up with her teary almost innocent looking eyes "Kaname" I could see the guilt flash over her face.

"You?" I began to raise my voice as I grabbed her by the hair forcing her to stand. I slapped her across the face as she fell to the floor.

She crawled backwards as I approached her "I didn't mean it"

"You lying Bitch!" I said harshly as I backed her up to the wall "You were planning this all along"

"I just thought-"

"You just thought what Ruka? That we could both be so jolly and live Happily Ever Fucking After?" She winced as I raised my voice. I stood there looking at her for a moment feeling the anger inside of me spreading "You're Pathetic" I spat. "It's disgusting how desperate you are. You become obsessive, you change into this in confident whore and then you go as far as killing my child and putting my wife's life in danger!"

"But I Love You!" She cried out.

"Get up" she made no move, sitting there sobbing into her hands. I grabbed her by the arm as I dragged her from the room. She cried as she fell to the floor, I continued to drag her until I got to the reception hall where my entire guest awaited. I kicked the door in as I threw Ruka onto the floor.

Everyone had gone silent as they saw the half naked girl on the floor. I circled around her as I made eye contact with everyone in the room.

"I thank everyone for coming out tonight and giving your regards to my wife" I stopped as I snarled at Ruka. "As you all know my wife Yuki Cross has gotten into an accident. Unfortunately she no longer is with child" everyone was silent all except for Ruka's sobbing. I laughed rolling my eyes "Shut up" I said quietly "Shut Up!" I screamed as she whimpered. "This Woman" I bent down grabbing a handful of her hair causing her to look up. "Is the cause of my child's death and my wife's trauma" I could hear the gasps and whispers through the crowd "Silence! I want to show everyone what happens to those who defy me"

I could hear her cry out as I tilted her head back. She looked into my eyes as she cried "I will always Lo-" blood splattered everywhere as her body went limp. I twisted her head from her body and held it by the hair.

"Defy me and you shall all have the same fate"

Clap, clap, clap, clap "That was wonderful, I told her she wouldn't have long to live…. Oh well the selfish always die first"

"Shut up Zero" Wakaba said as she shook her head

_**Hey guys I know most of you may be pissed because there wasn't too much romance in between Kaname and Yuki but I can promise you more romance will be in the next chapter! But I hoped you all enjoyed! Mad Love – Lizzy*****!**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the delay but here's another chapter for "My Worst Nightmare: Being married to Him. First off I would like to think my beautiful Scoobster for helping me come out with ideas for the story! I also wanted to than k all of my reviewers and readers for taking the time out to read and give me feed back. You guys are the ones who help me continue writing this story! Anyhow I do not want to hold everyone up from reading the story! I love you all Now Read ON!**

**P.S. I do not own Vampire Knight!**

I walked in tracing the railing of the bed with my finger. There he sat as his eyes locked with mine. It had been days since I've seen him, since I've locked myself in our room not allowing anyone in. Yes I did mourn, I could still feel the sting in my eyes. I walked to the side of the bed where he sat comfortably.

"Is is true?" I asked as my fingers ran lightly along the side of his leg "You killed her" my words came softly .

"Yes" he simply answered.

"I wanted to kill her" I said as I swallowed back my tears.

"I wouldn't allow it" I looked away from his gaze as I continued to trace along the side his leg.

"I wish I had died instead of the child" I croaked as the tears began to stain my cheeks.

He grabbed my hand bringing me into his embrace "Do Not Say That" He said firmly "without you there would be no meaning to life" he whispered harshly in my ear. His voice trembled "I never want to hear you say anything like that again. I miss my child but with out you… Without you it's different"

He placed his lips on mine as I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. He moaned into my mouth as I crawled onto his lap. We parted for a moment trying to catch our breath "I love you" I whispered.

**Kaname's P.O.V.**

I sat there for a moment taking in what she said to me… She said she loves me. I brought a hand up cupping her cheek, I sat up catching her into a heated kiss. I groaned as her small hands wandered my body, I could feel her undo the buttons of my shirt. Her warm lips traveled down my neck "Yuki" I moaned softly as I felt her small teeth nip at my collar bone.

I pulled her flimsy shirt over her head as she leaned back over wrapping her arms around my neck. My princess, My Yuki was finally showing me what she wanted, her affection. My eyes opened as I felt her slip the shirt from my shoulders, leaving my chest completely bare.

She sat there for a moment completely mesmerized by my body. Her fingers traced small circles from my broad shoulders slowly down to my chest "So beautiful" she spoke only to herself. She tilted her head as she looked into my eyes, her fingers slowly traced my jaw line slowly brushing against my lips. Her lips parted slightly as she took in a breath. She slowly inched her face to mine so unsure of what she wanted to do.

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

I wasn't quite sure what was happening to me. I hadn't realized how beautiful he was until this very moment, the wintry glow upon his skin seemed so alluring. His beautifully shaped lips seemed so luscious. I inched my face closer to his lightly brushing my lips against his. I closed my eyes inhaling his scent "Touch me, Kaname please touch me" my voice was shaking as if I were nervous. He did not hesitate to obey he pulled me into a hungry kiss, fingers combing through my locks.

I could feel his hands slide to my back as he unclasped my braw. My head shot back as his hungry kisses traveled to my breast. His tongue caressed my nipple as his fingers found their way to my pants. He pushed me back gently as he peeled them off throwing them to the floor. He bent down as he gently kissed my stomach. My head shot back as his tongue played with the band of my underwear. He looped his fingers into the sides of them sliding them off.

He softly brushed his lips along the side leg working his way to my inner thigh. My head shot back as he raked his teeth against me. I whimpered as I felt his teeth puncture my skin. I cried out in pure ecstasy as he drank from me. He stopped for a moment and smirked looking at the one thing he loved to taste the most. He licked his lips before diving in "Kaname!" I screamed out his name as his tongue assaulted me. "I'm about to-" I let out a scream as I felt my body shutter.

My gaze went back to him as I came down from my high. I pushed him back onto the mattress so that he was laying down. I kissed his lips before allowing them to explore the rest of his body. I traced my tongue down the middle of his chest until I reached his belt buckle. I brought my hands up to undo them but he stopped me "You don't have to do this anymore" He whispered as he got up to remove his pants. He stood there nude before me as my eyes traced his body.

**Kananme's P.O.V.**

She reached out her hand to take mine, allowing me to crawl back onto the bed with her. I sat down pulling her closer to me, I kissed her again as her legs wrapped around my waist. Our kisses grew hungrier as the touching got fiercer. I positioned myself at her entrance as I slowly bought her brought her hips down to mine.

My head shot back as I felt how warm and moist she was "Yuki" I breathed out as I slowly moved in and out of her. She bit her lip as she closed her eyes, I gently took her chin "Look at me Yuki" I whispered lovingly. She opened her eyes slowly and looked into mine.

Our eyes stayed locked as I picked up the pace, my hips were starting to buck against hers. Our breathing quickened we were so close to reaching our maximum high. I gritted my teeth as I felt her walls clench around me "Oh Kaname!" we both collapsed into each others arms as she planted a kiss on my lips. We held each other for a while as she breathed in my ear "I love you Kaname"

"I love you too, My dear Yuki" I gently removed her from my embrace as I laid her on the bed. I kissed her on the forehead as I looked over her body "I leave at three"

She turned her head the opposite way not meeting my gaze "I Know" she looked back over bringing her hand to my cheek "I wish I could go"

I smiled down at her as I ran my fingers through her hair "Sleep" I said as I captured her lips.

Soon after she was fast asleep. I got up walking into the bathroom, I got into the shower as I turned the water on. Taking a deep breath I let the hot water run over me.

I had to leave in a couple of hours and I would have to leave Yuki her food… Which will take a lot of draining. I stepped out of the shower patting the towel gently against my face while I walked over to the chair that held my bath robe.

There was a soft knock on the door "Come in"

the door cracked open as one of the nurses peaked through "Your highness, its time" I followed the nurse to the kitchen where four jars sat. One of the nurses stood by the counter with a needle and tubes "have a seat please" the nurse said kindly as she began to unbutton the sleeve of my shirt and roll it up. "This won't take long"

**Wakaba's P.O.V.**

I waited at the entrance of the kitchen until they finished taking his blood "Thank you, I'll see you all when I get back and Please take care of Yuki"

"Yes your highness" the nurses said.

I stood in front of the door as if I were coming in until Kuran walked out. He stepped back looking a little surprised "Wakaba, How pleasant it is to see you. What brings you over to this side of the castle?"

I raised my brow, he must have gotten laid last night "Well I got hungry so I decided to get some of that fresh wolf blood you brought in yesterday"

He nodded smiling happily "Well I hope you enjoy, I'll see you on Monday Wakaba, enjoy your weekend"

"You too your highness" I said as I bowed respectfully. I waited until he was well out of sight before going into the kitchen.

"But I can't go in there she'll rip my head off" one of the nurses said nervously as she pushed it back to the head nurse.

"Well I'm not doing it she nearly cut my finger off the last time" both of them looked at me as they heard the door slam. Smiles plastered both of their faces as they approached me "Wakaba how nice it is to see you"

"I'll take them to her" I said as I shrugged "I know her best anyway. you guys should've asked me from the beginning" I said as I took all four of the bottles.

"Thank you so much Wakaba" The nurses said as they both bowed.

"No problem, you both have a good day" I said as I left the room.

I walked down the hallway until I reached my room, I opened the door seeing Idol fill the last bottle with his blood. I smirked "You're finished already"

"Anything for Yuki" he mumbled as he plopped on bed looking extremely exhausted.

I went to the sink in the bathroom turning the hot water on. I poured Kuran's blood down the drain as Idol mumbled something that sounded like "sleep". When I was finished I walked into the room seeing him asleep on my bed. I picked up the bottles he filled and walked out of the room leaving him to rest.

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling slightly abandoned, of course he left. Dr. Ichijo told us that the best thing for me would be to stay home just until he felt I was stable enough to leave the grounds. I sat up slowly as I rubbed my eyes.

There was a knock on the door, I covered myself with the sheets before answering "Come In"

"Yuki" it was Wakaba.

"Hey" I smiled as she walked in sitting next to me. She seemed unsure of what to say at the moment "How are you?" She asked quietly.

I took her hand in mine allowing her meet my gaze "I'm fine"

She let out a sigh in relief as she pulled me into a hug "I was so worried Yuki… I Didn't want all of this to happen. I mean sure I didn't agree with the fact that you were having the baby but I wanted anything but this to happen" she said as she let out a cry.

I pulled her deeper into my embrace as she continued to sob "It's ok, see I'm fine" I said as I pulled her back just so she could see my face "I'm fine I'm just so happy to see you" We both hugged until my stomach growled.

We parted for a second looking down at my stomach "I thought you would be hungry, the nurses told me you haven't eaten in days"

"Yes" I said blushing slightly.

"That's why I brought you these, Fresh Blood and look its still warm" She said as she laughed.

I chuckled as I took one of the bottles from her hold and popped it open. I tilted my head back taking down the warm liquid. I closed my eyes moaning as I felt my body shutter. This blood tasted different from Kaname's this one was sweet, with a hint of spice. His blood was usually bitter and tainted with possession. "Gosh he must have been in an extremely good mood today" I said as I bought the bottle back to my lips. I felt my heart ebb as I continued to drink the fiery liquid. I took a deep breath placing the empty bottle on my side table.

"Was it good?" Wakaba asked.

"Wow his blood tasted so different. I didn't think Kaname's blood would be so sweet" I said amazed. Wakaba bit her lip as if she were waiting for something "What is it? Is there something on my face?" That's when something snapped, I felt something rush through me. "Where's Idol?" I yelled alert.

"Uhh, Ummm" She stuttered not able to answer. I jumped up from the bed making sure my blankets were wrapped securely around me "YUKI!" She yelled as I ran out the door. I sniffed the air trying to track his scent.

I ran in the direction where it came from "Wakaba's room" I said in realization. I walked into the room closing the door slightly behind me and locking it after. There he was my sweet Idol fast asleep, I could feel the lust pumping through my body as I watched his chest rise and fall.

I sat on the bed as I walked my fingers across his collar bone to the opening of his shirt "Idol, Idol sweet heart wake up its me" I said as I lowered my lips to his ear.

I watched him as he stirred in his sleep "Yuki" he whispered at first "Yuki!" He screamed as he sat up.

**Idol's P.O.V.**

"Idol what's wrong" Yuki asked seductively as she crawled closer to me. I scooted back until I bumped into the head board. "Don't you like this" she asked as she started to remove the sheets from her body but I stopped her.

"I like- I mean Yuki we cant do this" I squeaked even though I wanted to pounce on her.

"And why not?" she pouted. Damn she was so sexy when she pouted, it kind of reminded me of our last sexual encounter. No Idol! Focus, Focus! It's just the blood, I argued with myself mentally until I felt her touch my leg. "You know you want it" she let her hand slide up my leg almost meeting my member. I jumped from the bed running over to the door as I begin to pull it but it wouldn't budge. "It's locked" she smirked "Now I can have you all to myself" she said as the sheets landed at her feet.

I could feel myself harden as my eyes ran over her body. I turned around as I started pounding on the door "Some body help me!"

**Zero's P.O.V.**

"Hold tight Idol I'm going to get you out as soon as possible!" Wakaba screamed into the obviously locked door.

"Ah Sayori, Having fun I see" I teased as she pulled violently at the knob.

"Shut Up Zero" she snapped "I cant believe I let her get away like that" she said as she leaned her head against the door.

I stood beside her leaning on the wall "And who is it that you let get away?" I asked laughing.

"It doesn't matter, I just need to get in this room" she said as she attempted to unlock it with her bobby pin.

"I know about your little blood trade Waki-poo and now you're suffering because it didn't work out the way you wanted" I said as I laughed a bit.

She glared at me "Shut Up" she said through gritted teeth.

"I could help you know" that's when she should stood up and let out a frustrated sigh.

"And how could you possibly help Zero?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Starred at her, inching my way closer, licking my lips seductively. I waited until our faces were inches away until I pulled out the key to her room "By using these" I whispered as I softly brushed my lips against her cheek.

She turned her head away looking really pissed off. I knew she wanted to kill me but at this moment she couldn't. I smirked waiting for her answer, she sighed finally giving up "Fine what do you want?"

"I want the pictures of Yuki that you took when you had your last sleep over"

"Fine" she said as she shook her head "Just give me the key"

"ah ah, we have to shake on it first" I said as I stuck my hand out.

"Are You Kidding Me?" She yelled in disbelief

"Does it look like I'm kidding Sayori?"

"Asshole" she mumbled as she took my hand and shook it.

I stuck the key into the lock opening the door "Yuki" I mumbled as I saw her with the sheet wrapped around her and Idol.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes "I just wanted to cuddle but he ran away from me" she sniffed.

She was so adorable "So you knocked him out" I said understanding "You are so cute" I said as sat next to her pulling her into a hug.

"Cute? Cute! Kiryu he's unconscious!" Wakaba yelled as I kissed Yuki on the top of her head.

We all looked at Idol as he stirred in his sleep "He's awake! He's awake!" Yuki screamed as she tried to get over to him but I held her back as she struggled to set herself free. Idol yelped in fear as he scrambled over to the other side of the room.

I cleared my throat as she continued to scream "I'm going to need some duct tape and a wooden chair"

**Fin!**

**I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter! I had loads of fun writing this one! Please Review and if anyone has any request feel free to tell me! I thank you all for reading and I will be updating soon! Much Love~~~~LIZZY! Muahz!**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys Happy New Years! I'm sorry for the delay,… I've been alil bummed so I haven't really been able to write. But I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story! Any way I don't want to hold anyone so read and enjoy! **_

_**P.S. I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters but I do own the plot of this story ^_^!**_

"Zero, Oh Zero baby.. Please let me out" I bit my lip as I looked at the beautiful girl who had been strapped down to the chair for nearly two days…. With bathroom breaks of course, I couldn't let my little Yuki soil herself now could I? She leaned forward in the chair a bit which of course caused her to expose a little cleavage. I groaned inwardly as I got a glimpse of her pink laced bra "I'll do anything" her words came out as a moan from her incredibly, sexy pouty lips.

I took her chin in my hand as looked her in the eyes wishing I could really take her the way I wanted "You've learned well Yuki. You know what turns me on and know what I want but I'm not going to do it. And besides" I leaned in waiting until our lips were nearly inches apart "I've worked way too hard to learn self control"

She let out a growl as I stepped away from her "Zero Please" She begged, my heart tugged as I felt the pain in her voice. "I just want to see him, I love him Zero. I want to hold him, just let me talk to him alone. Keep me tied up. I just wanna see him" Her voice went into a mumble, she really was starting to sound like the old Yuki again.

"I'll get him" I couldn't say no to her, it was breaking my heart to see her like that. "Aidou" he looked up at me as I stepped into the hall way "get in there, its breaking my heart to see her like that" I sad simply. He nodded before going in.

I stood there as the door closed and Wakaba placed a hand on my shoulder "How was she?" she whispered.

"How is she? I wanted to fu-"

"Don't say anymore" she said as she placed both hands on her ears.

"Alright, alright she's getting better the bloods wearing off, I think she can tell the difference"

She sighed in relief "Good I'm so glad" she said leaning her forehead against the wall.

"Hey Wakaba?"

"Hm?" she replied.

"You should help me. I mean we've gotten a lot closer over the past couple of days"

"What are you getting at you twit?" she snapped.

"Can you relieve my boner?" I asked with a toothy grin.

**Aidou's P.O.V.**

I walked into the room shutting the door behind me. Her head slowly rose as a smile graced her lips "Idol" my name left her lips as she looked at me lovingly.

I walked behind her untying the ropes that isolated her. She got up and gave me a hug "Yuki" I sighed into her hair.

"I'm sorry, It was just the bl-"

I shushed her as I placed a kiss on her lips "We've been apart to long Yuki" she could hear the strain in my voice as she nodded "I want" I swallowed before continuing "I want- I want to-" Her lips reached mine into a heated kiss. She felt so good, I pushed her up against the wall as I cupped her cheeks "I love you Yuki Cross" I mumbled into her ear.

"I love you too Idol, Now take me please" She whimpered as she felt my hips grind against hers.

Both of our heads turned as the door slammed open.

Kaname came in dragging Wakaba by her arm. He looked from me to Yuki, I could see the obvious pain in his eyes. "Get off of her" His voice first soft.

"No" I simply answered as I tightened my grip around her.

His eyes darkened as he clenched his teeth. He threw Wakaba aside as he charged at me. I pushed Yuki behind me and then that's when I felt it his claws slash into my face "NO!" I could hear Yuki scream out in agony as Kuran grabbed me by the throat. "Kaname Please STOP!" she screamed as my vision begin to blur.

**Kaname's P.O.V.**

I heard her all well and clear. 'Stop' she wanted me to stop? No I wasn't having that, she fed on someone else's blood during my absence and the little witch Wakaba helped. "Kaname please" I could hear her heart beat as she saw her lover struggle. My grip lessoned as I felt her embrace my leg "Please, I'll do what ever you want" I thought for a minute, her voice sounded sincere.

I threw him aside turning my attention to the door "Guards" my voice came strong. They ran in giving me their undivided attention, I looked over to Aido who was gasping for air while Wakaba tried her best to calm him down "Take them away they'll be dealt with soon"

"Kaname please don't hurt them"

"Shut Up" My voice boomed "I'll do what I like with them"

"B-but Kaname"

I waited until everyone was out of the room and the door slammed. I stood there for a moment thinking of what just occurred "How could you?" those were the only words I could find.

"Kaname I-"

"How could you Yuki" I fell to my knees placing my hands on both of her cheeks. Her gaze went to the floor "look at me Yuki" my voice came soft at first "LOOK AT ME" I said through clenched teeth. I jerked her chin up forcing her eyes to connect with mine "Why do you do this? Why every time Yuki? Why cant you be a wife that listens to me, why can you not be a good wife?" I yelled as I yanked her up to her feet.

I pushed her against the wall harshly as I heard her gasp for air, it took her a moment before she could even look at me. Her gaze reached mine "You have to understand Yuki, I am your husband and You are my wife. You Have my last name, KURAN and Not Cross, Not Aidou, Kuran. I don't understand, I haven't placed a hand on you in months, I haven't even forced myself on you. Is this how you want me Yuki? A beast" she watched me as tears filled her eyes.

"I-I-I just want to be happy Kaname" the words finally left her lips as she begain to sob.

I could feel the anger pump through my veins, I knew that I could never be the one to make her happy. I knew that she would never love me no matter how nice or evil I was.

"I just don't want to lie anymore"

"Lie? Lie Yukki, my love for you is unlike no other and I made improvements. I stopped hitting you, I started giving you your freedom and I love you more than anything. I got you everything you wanted and you loved me back" my voice trembled.

"You weren't supposed to hit me, I didn't want anything…. I never wanted to marry you and you knew that and the reason that I loved you back was because you forced me to feed on you" she cried out.

I brought my hands to her cheeks and moved them to the nape of her neck "I killed for you. I will do it again and again if I have to Yukki" I leaned my forehead against hers as she continued to cry. "If I have to kill anyone who gets in the way of me having you, I will do it"

She looked up at me with her fear filled eyes "You wouldn't" she whispered.

"You know what I'm capable of. I won't hurt you anymore Yukki…. Too bad I cant say the same for your friends"

_**Hope you enjoyed I'll have updated with in two weeks or less! **_


	16. MUST READ AND RESPOND!

Hey guys, I really do apologize for not updating like I should but I'm having a little of a road block because I'm not sure what I should do for the next chapter. So here I am for the readers….. What would you all like to see for the next chapter? I am totally open for ideas. Like tell me who you all would like to see more, what should happen next, whether you all want me to continue or not because I would love to complete this story more than anything! Any who, I'm sorry for the hold up, I will hopefully be updating within the next week or so. I am open to everyone's opinion until April 30th! So hurry in with the ideas, the sooner I have them the faster the chapter will get done!

Peace, Love & Mac and Cheese,

Lizzy! ^_^


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey All Here's another chapter of My Worst Nightmare: Being married to him. I hope you enjoy and I do not own Vampire Knight. I apologize for my delay I'm going through an…creative drought. Thank you to those who left reviews and Please don't kill me! **

The door slammed open as a drunken woman was thrown in "Your Highness, your dinner" I studied the woman as my guard bowed gracefully.

She laid on her back as she rocked back and forth lazily, snorted "Dinner?" The woman hiccupped then she let out a giggle "How will you eat me?" she said as she attempted to wink.

The woman was beautiful with her dark hair and piercing blue eyes. As I inhaled I smelled the alcohol that ran through her veins "Perfect, you may leave" The guard nodded as he closed the door.

The girl propped herself onto her elbows she steadied her gaze on me "What would you like?" she asked as she stood up trying to steady herself. She unzipped the back of her dress letting it fall to the ground "You want my body?" she asked seductively as she stood in nothing but her underwear.

I walked over to her as I wrapped my arm around her waist bringing her closer to me. I studied her face as her lips came to a pout I ran my fingers through her hair as she moaned. I brought my lips to hers as we started getting into the heated kiss. I brought my hands to her hips as I moved my fingers in a circular motion.

"When they came for me, I knew this would be how I would die" I stopped to look at her as her eyes locked with mine. She took my hand and laced her fingers with mine "That's why I came" her voice went from slurred to very clear and precise. Her eyes begged for me to respond back as I saw her swallow "take me out of my misery, I wont be missed anyway" I pressed my lips to her neck almost intimately, I could hear her gasp as my fangs scrapped against her skin. Her heart rate began to quicken as the beads of sweat ran down her neck.

My teeth pierced her skin and she let out a moan as I started to drink her in. Her blood burned my throat as if I were drinking a bottle of whisky. She moaned out as my sucking became harsher. I could feel her now, her emotions Anger, sorry, relief all released into one. I could feel the alcohol starting to run through my entire body, my body's temperature increased as I felt the myself becoming sedated. Yes Sedated, I sank to the floor as my high began to kick in. I could hear her panting as I tilted her head back even more, her heart rate started to slow. "Thank you" Her voice came very hoarse and weak.

Her mouth barely open as I heard her heart take its final thud. I laid her body to her side as I felt the tainted blood run through me. I whipped the blood that was greedily smeared across my face. I looked down into her lifeless eyes. I got up from the floor swinging the door open "Clean That Up" I yelled to my guards.

"Where Is Yukki?" I automatically asked as the guards stiffened.

"She's in the chambers your highness visiting a friend"

I gritted my teeth "Which chamber?" I asked quietly, the air was thick. I already knew the answer "Who allowed her down there?" The guards stayed silent "WHO?" I yelled as I flipped over a near by table. "So no ones going to answer, I remember distinctively telling you all that she is forbidden to be down there"

"We could not disobey her your Highness" one of the guards answered.

I turned around to face him now furious with rage "Who Is Your King? Who gives the orders?" I took him by the neck as I squeezed his throat. My grip became tighter as I spoke "Does anyone have anything else to say? Any smart remarks!" I yelled until I heard his neck break. I dropped his lifeless body to the floor.

"Not at all your highness"

"Very well, carry on" I walked down the stairs feeling the fire pump through my veins. I was beyond furious, I wanted to kill, I wanted blood to spill but most of all I wanted his blood to spill.

I came to the chamber's door I could hear Yuki cooing to Aido. I opened the door silently as I saw her crouching down beside him weeping. "It's going to be ok, its going to be ok….. I'll get us out of this" I slammed the door behind me causing both of their heads to shoot up. "You monster!" she spat. I watched her as she went back to stroking his blood stained cheeks.

**Flash Back:**

I came down stairs to his chamber, I came in seeing him chained to the wall. I laughed as I saw him struggle "Pathetic" The words left my mouth like venom "I gave you plenty of opportunities to flee but no you went after what was mine"

"She was never yours!"

I walked to the table that lay in the middle of the chamber and picked up a metal pipe. I walked towards him as I tapped the pipe against the concrete floor "Is that so?" I bought the pipe up striking him in his leg. I heard him let out a scream as I saw blood seep through the knee of his pant leg. "Look Aido we can do this the easy way or the hard way. This is my final offer, I will let you have your life"

"Never!" I struck his other let causing him to scream in pure agony.

"I can take care of her, bathe and groom her… Shower her with all the diamonds in the world" I took a good swing hitting him dead in his gut. Coughed harshly as he began to spit up blood "I do not understand what is it that I'm missing Aido? What is it that she does not like about me? Huh, What is it that she doesn't like about me AIDO?" I screamed as I hit his shoulder blades until I heard them crack.

I laughed as his scream echoed through the room "What could you possibly do for her? Buy her an apartment Aido? You and I both know you don't have enough money to give her "

He looked up trying to steady his gave on me, he smirked before answering "I can make her happy, I can love her" his voice was weak but his face was stern but that was when I snapped I couldn't take it any longer. I slashed my nails across his face and then brought the pipe to his head numerous times.

I then brought my claws to his throat "Any last words?" I asked him through gritted teeth.

"That's enough" the words came from the door, it was my father.

"I want him dead"

"She would be more than heart broken, you would stop this now if you loved her"

I let out a low growl before walking away.

**End of Flashback**

I looked at her seething as she stroked him lovingly "I wont hurt him anymore, just come to me"

She stood up as she eyed me closely as the tears ran down her cheek "I will if you give him aid and release all of my friends"

"Done, guards" one of the guards ran into the room as he came to a halt seeing the bloody body on the floor.

"Yes you majesty" my chest tightened as I saw he weep. I saw her blood stained hand as she stroked his cheek.

"Get the nurse and make sure he's looked after"

"Yes your Highness" he bowed gracefully and left the room.

Within seconds the nurse stood beside me "Your highness, you needed me?"

"Yes, see that he is looked over and healed by tomorrow" I said as I kept my eyes locked with hers.

"Yes Sir" with a snap of her fingers her assistances came in lifted up the tortured body.

"I Love you Aido" her voice came to a whisper.

The door closed behind them when they exited "Give me a chance" that was all I could say, she looked at me with her bloodshot eyes "Yukki please! I will do anything"

"Free Me" the words came out so easily.

"I'm tired Yukki, I just want to be with you"

"Should've thought about that"

"We're getting a divorce and I will be sure of it if it's the last thing I do, even if I have to die" She began to walk towards the door.

"Yukki" I grabbed her by the hand not even looking at her. I raised my head connecting with her tear filled eyes.

"You hurt me so much Kaname. You didn't even let me learn to love you"

"Yukki"

"If you didn't rape me, hit me or tried to kill my friends….. I would've loved you"

"You never opened your heart to me" I said as I gave her hand a gentle squeeze "I'm freeing them Yukki, let me love you and I will free you…. Just one last night."

She looked at me unsure of what to do but this was her freedom on the line. I love her entirely to much "You'll free me" the words escaped her mouth as I pulled her closer "I'll do it"

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter Lemons in the next!**


	18. Chapter 16

_**Hello Readers and here's the moment you've all been waiting for… THE FINAL CHAPTER of My Worst Nightmare: Being married to him! Now First off I Would Like to thank my dear wife and best friend Rubster! This woman has been helping me out with this story since day one and I love her dearly! I also want to thank all of the readers, Thank you so much for your support; I enjoy making you all happy as well as being on edge LOL! Well before I hold you up any longer I want to say that I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT but I do own the plot of this story! I hope you all enjoy, now READ ON!**_

"I won't hurt you" his voice was barely over a whisper, I stood there silently as I allowed him to slide the straps from my shoulder. He squeezed my shoulders gently as the flimsy fabric fell to the floor "Come my love"

He took my hands guiding me to the tub, he slid my underwear down to my ankles helping me step out of them. I glanced at the tub seeing the rose petals float atop of the water. I eased my way slowly into the tub as I inhaled the scent of roses. Within seconds he slid behind me pulling me close. He brought his cheek to mine as he tightened his embrace "Yukki" he breathed my name "I'm so sorry" his words came in a whisper.

"I Know" I replied flatly, he lifted my arm gently as he caressed the damp cloth upon my skin. We sat in the tub for what seemed to be hours; the water was starting to get cold and I could feel the bumps on my skin rise. I sighed as I felt his hands rub up and down my arms nonstop, He was sure not to leave any part of my skin untouched.

"Kaname" I said his name but he gave no response "Kaname" He stopped rubbing my arms "Maybe we should get out, The waters getting cold" I could feel his grip tighten for a moment before he let go. He stepped out of the tub offering his hand to mine, I took it. He brought the towel over to me as he wrapped it around my small frame.

**Kaname's P.O.V.**

Up until this day I never knew how much I really needed her. This would be the last day, perhaps the last time that I would ever be able to see her. As of this moment she was sitting in front of the mirror brushing her hair. I walked behind her being careful not to startle her, she looked at me through the reflection "Allow me" I stretched out my hand reaching for the brush, she hesitated for a moment before handing it over.

She straightened her spine as I took her locks into my hand. I ran my fingers through her raven locks, I forgotten how soft her hair had been. I brought the locks to my nose inhaling her scent; I closed my eyes smelling the familiar scent of violets. I opened them seeing her reflection in the mirror, her eyes were closed. I smiled to myself as I began to gently pull the brush through her hair, she kept her eyes closed as she inhaled deeply and exhaled. She allowed herself to completely relax.

I remembered this would be one of the few things that could relax her, even after her beatings. When I first came across this I looked at it as taming her, but no; she was neither a savage nor an animal. She was a human being who simply enjoyed the pleasure of having her hair brushed; it was something she simply loved. What saddens me is that my actions made me realize everything entirely too late. I had mistaken my possession for love and affection; I thought of her as property, not my wife. I thought of her as I prize, my love was based on both her beauty and her family's heir.

As time seemed to progress I could feel my emotions become deeper, my viewings of love have changed. I wanted her to love me like I loved her. I wanted her to love me like she loved Aido and since she wasn't returning my love I would get jealous and full of rage. All I simply wanted was to be loved by her. I froze as I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Her eyes snapped open, I could feel her eyes on me but I chose not to respond to those questioning eyes. I continued brushing her hair as my tears flowed.

**Yukki's P.O.V.**

When he asked for the brush I wanted to refuse, he always knew my weakness and he would use it against me whenever the time was right for him. But I had to swallow my pride; he would give me my freedom after tonight. I closed my eyes as I began to relax a bit. He pulled the brush through my hair. He did this every time he raped or beat me, if it wasn't with a brush he would use his fingers and hush me to sleep.

He brushed my hair for a half an hour before I smelt his tears. My eyes snapped open, I stared at his reflection. His face stayed neutral as he continued to brush my hair. The tears flowed freely down his face. I turned around to take a better look at him "Kaname?" I stood up taking his face into my hands. He still wouldn't look at me, his gaze was elsewhere. I could feel the reality start to hit him; I could see him finally start to crack. I had every right to leave him the way he was. I had every right to let him drown in his own tears, in his own misery because he hurt me! He raped me, he hit me, and he forced me to be with him every second of the day not making the relationship better for us. Yes he finally felt my pain, why? Because I was leaving.

I watched him as I squeezed his face tighter between my hands. I could feel my frustration start to build as he stood in front of me. I brought my hand back and slapped his face leaving a small bruise. He didn't look at me "Look at me" the words came out harsh but there was no answer "Look at me!" I yelled as I slapped him again and again. He finally looked at me, his eyes captured mine "I hate you" the words came out so easily.

"And I love you" He said as he caressed my cheek with his thumb. He still cried as he leaned forward capturing my lips. I tried to pull away but he held me firmly in place, he stepped back for a moment "Just tonight Yuki, that's all I ask of you" he took my arms and wrapped it around his neck as he kissed me. I gave in allowing him to take complete control.

I fell backwards onto the bed as my hair spread around me, he steadied himself over me. He looked at me differently, not like the same Kaname but a different one… a more caring one. He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear; he gently brushed his lips against my cheek as he traced my jawline with his fingers. I could feel the difference in his touch; it went from being so rough to soft and loving. I thought for that moment I wish I had known this Kaname back when the arranged marriage was set up, back before we ever got married, back before he ever impregnated me.

He was hovering over me now, kissing my lips so tenderly. I could taste the salt from his tears; see the blur in his eyes. He positioned himself at my entrance as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I prepared myself for what was to come. I gasped as I felt his hips gently thrust against mine. He reached for my hands and held them as he thrusted deeper and deeper inside of me. That night he made love to me for the first time since we've been married. His kisses tender, his touch intense but sweet.

Our breathing quickened as he sped up the pace; I traced my fingers down his spine as the sweat trickled down his back. He drove into me harder, deeper as his lips claimed mine. We reached our peak as we both moaned in pure ecstasy. His body collapsed on mine as he breathed in my ear "I love you" and then fell fast asleep.

I stayed awake the whole night waiting for the sun to rise. The curtains were open allowing me to see the new day. I gently peeled him off of me and made my way to the bathroom. I showered being sure that I cleansed away every trace of him from me. I came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

He looked up at me "Good morning" I said as I stood my ground.

"He's fully healed, you friends are fine and they're ready to go"

"Well then I should leave. You can send the divorce papers to my parents"

I began to walk past him until he grabbed me "Yukki, I am begging you please stay with me…. I can't live without you"

"I'm sorry" I said as I tried to pull myself away from grasp but it tightened.

"Yukki, please" he pleaded; he got to his knees as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Kaname please let go" he wasn't budging.

"I love you Yukki please I'm begging you!" I shook my head furiously.

"We made a deal Kuran, last night was my final night" I was beginning to panic as his grip tightened more. I flinched at the pain.

"No I want you and you're staying!"

"Kaname Stop!" I screamed as he got a firm grip on both of my wrist as he dragged me from the room down to the main lobby where everyone waited. "I'm not staying!"

"Yukki?" Aido called me from down stairs seeing that I was struggling.

"This is your entire fault!" Kaname yelled as Aido ran to him ready to attack. Kaname pushed me to the side as he made his move my eyes widened in terror as blood splattered across my face. My knees went weak as I saw my lover's lifeless body on the floor.

"Aido" there was no response "Aido" I whispered as I crawled over to him "What did you do? What Did YOU DO?" I screamed my voice was becoming hoarse; I was choked by my tears.

"You can tell her friends that they can leave" Kaname said to his guards.

**Kaname's P.O.V.**

It's been several days now, she hasn't spoken a word to anyone, not even her best friend. She wouldn't even respond to anything or anyone, I would offer food, she would not eat. I would offer love she would not respond. I could not see her this way, I couldn't stand it.

I realized that I didn't want to see her like this, I just couldn't. I walked into the room seeing her on the floor, her back was to me. I walked to the front of her seeing her head buried in hands, hearing her sobs. I bent down and took her chin in my hand, I brought her face up seeing her blood shot eyes and running nose. I could feel the tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

She swallowed her tears as her eyes stared at mine "Please, take me out of my misery" she croaked "I have nothing to live for, Nothing!" she cried. I looked at her, seeing the pain in her lifeless eyes. I've done so much destruction; I broke her down so bad. I'd rather see her alive and happy, Not alive and miserable.

I stood up taking her hand in mine, helping her stand up. I turned her around pressing her back to my chest. I closed my eyes before bringing my claws to her neck "Thank you" she whispered and within seconds she was gone. My dear Yukki.

**Six Months later:**

I tried to wait a year after her death but here I am standing at her grave. I fell to my knees placing my head on her tombstone. I couldn't take it any longer, being without her meant nothing. My life is meaningless without her. I'm so sorry Yukki. I brought my nail to my neck and sliced it open. I fell to my side as I felt the blood pour quickly from my neck. My vision started to blur and the last thing I saw was her grave, RIP Yukki Kuran the most beautiful girl in the world, my love, my heart~ Kaname

**Fin!**

_**And that's it! Now Don't Kill me! I hope you all enjoyed it…. Well maybe not, I know most of you may be pissed but, it wasn't so bad! _ I wanna thank you all for your reviews and I hoped you enjoyed it! I guarantee you all the next Yukki and Kaname fic will be a romance! I thank you all! – Liz! **_


End file.
